


The Trials of Life, Love and...

by DivaAsylum



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaAsylum/pseuds/DivaAsylum
Summary: She's an ordinary girl going through the trials of life. Working, relationships, wrestling, and finding out a lot of things about herself that even she didn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY....EXCEPT FOR CALI ROSE. 

The Trials of Life, Love and…

Hello! Good Day! Good Evening! Anyway, my name is Cali Rose…Ambrose! Lol Good technically, but we only use that name when doing important things. My real name is Skylar Reign Good. I’m the younger sister of Dean Ambrose. I’m only like, 6 years younger, that’s not a big deal. Pfft. 

Anyways, I’m on my way to visit him and Renee in their Las Vegas home. We don’t live together because I don’t want it to be awkward since he is living with his girlfriend. New York is where I currently reside and I love it! Before joining the WWE I went to college at NYU and I can’t really imagine living anywhere else. Even if it is a few days a year. But it feels so good to call that home. 

I just arrived at the airport and I’m waiting to get my bags when I notice my brother walking toward me. 

“Jon!!” I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
“Blue Sky, how are you?” 

I’ve learned to love that he calls me that. One of his favorite songs is Mr Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra. Ever since he heard that song, he’s always called me that. At first I didn’t like it but now, it’s weird when he uses my whole name. Also, I know I’m in trouble when he does. 

“I’m good, how are you?”  
“Not bad” 

We walked over to the luggage area, and within a few minutes my suitcase comes around. Jon picks it up for me and we walk to his car. We get in and start driving. I look over at my brother and he seems preoccupied with something. 

“What’s up big brother?”

He scoffs. “What are you talking about?”

“Really?” I say that with the utmost sass I can muster up. “I have lived with you for what felt like forever. I know when you’re thinking about something.” 

“I can’t hide anything from you can I?” He chuckled. 

“Nope, now Tell Dr. Blue Sky what the problem is” 

He sighed. And it was a deep sigh, so this isn’t something that can be solved with some whisky. 

“Renee wants me to meet her family this week. Mom, Dad…the works. And I know that I’m not the most normal guy she’s probably dated. She’s probably dated better. I’m not the most affectionate person around, in public anyway. And what if the family doesn’t approve?”

My heart felt for him. I know the type of person he is. He doesn’t like to show that he has a soft side. Our childhood wasn’t as fun as we would have liked it to be. It was a struggle and we worked hard to make it better for each other. He always did things for me and I tried to do for him as well. But being younger it was harder. 

“Jon, I know this isn’t going to be easy and you’re going to put on a front and act like everything is fine. But I think her family is going to love you. I’m sure Renee has spoken highly to them about you”

“I’m sure she’s also exaggerated a lot of things”

“I doubt that. It’s been a few years, it’s not like she’s trying to change you just to meet her family. Besides, that’s not the person she fell in love with.”

“Words, words words. Besides, you’re coming with us”

“What? Why?” I looked at hime like he was crazy. 

“Because you’re my family. And they have to meet you too” 

“You don’t think that that can wait? I mean the important person meeting them is you? “

“And since our family doesn’t actually exist anymore…”

I stopped him right there. “What do you mea our family doesn’t exist? We’re right here aren’t we? The two of us, that’s all we’ve ever needed.”

“You’re right about that Blue Sky.”

“She doesn’t expect us to dress up though, does she?”

“I haven’t exactly told her that I invited you…”

“Are you nuts!? How does she not know I’m coming? Where does she think you went??”

“To the store, to find….something…”

“Oh joy…”

I love Renee, don’t get me wrong. And she loves me, I know that. It’s just sometimes she expects things to go according to plan and most of the time it does, but when it doesn’t she does get this attitude like it’s everyone’s fault that things went wrong. But this is an important moment and I don’t think it’s the right time to be apart of it. 

We got to his place and while I’m getting out of the car Renee comes out of the house. 

“Renee!!!!” 

She did look surprised to see me. “S-Skylar, this is quite the surprise!” She hugged me but I could tell she was staring at my brother. 

“Sky, why don’t you take your stuff and go up to the guest room. “

“No problem” I walk into the house dragging my suitcase behind me and I almost collide with a certain lovable, adorable and best puppy ever! “Blue Blue!” I get down on the floor to pay with him but make sure I’m out of eyesight, but I can still hear the conversation. 

“Why didn’t you tell me she was coming?” 

Jon shrugged. “Why is it s big deal? You want me to meet your family, why shouldn’t your family meet mine?” 

“Babe, this is a big deal and sometimes you guys can be a bit much.”

“We’ll be on our best behavior, I promise.” 

“All I’m asking is that you guys will not do anything WWE related, no rough housing. Nor drinking excessively. Manners are a must and you have to fix your hair.” 

“But this is my signature look. I’m going to be the most charming boyfriend anyone has ever seen. And so will Blue Sky.”

“I think the two of you think you’re more charming than you really are” 

Ok, enough eavesdropping, time to go upstairs before she catches me. The minute I get in the room I just plop right on the bed. It’s so soft and comfy and not an airplane seat. I start to play music on my phone. During the second song, Jon comes in the room. 

“Knock knock.” 

I grab my phone off my bed to stop the music. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Just had a talk with Renee, and we have to be on our best behavior for this lunch slash hanging out with her family.” 

“I still think you should have told her I was coming.”

“Yea I apologized for that. But things are ok”

“I hope so.” As soon as I said that my phone went off and once I saw who the text message is from, I instantly smile. 

Jon knows who would make me smile like that. “Ugh!!!” 

“What the hell was that for?” I roll my eyes at him. 

“I just don’t like this, and as your older brother Have every right to feel that way.”

“True but at some point you have to give him a chance Jon. Please, for me” I try to give him the best puppy dog eyes I can. 

“I’m leaving…” I try throwing a pillow at him but I end up missing. “You’re a butt!!!” 

Just as I retrieve the pillow my phone started ringing. It was FaceTime. I sat on the bed and picked up. 

“Hey handsome!” 

“My beautiful Sky, did you make it safely?” 

“I did, just finished talking to Dean” 

“Everything ok?”

“Yea, some things just needed to be sorted out. I’ll explain later when people are going to bed. Anyway what you up to?” 

“Nothing much, just finished working out. I have to shower but I thought I would call you first. I wanted to show you all my sweatiness.” 

I laughed. “You’re so gross.” 

We talk for a few more minutes until I hear a… “SKY!!” I groan and he laughs. “I gotta go, I’ll call you when everyone goes down for the night” 

He smiles, “Alright babe, I miss you” 

“I miss you too. Later” 

We hang up and I can’t help smiling. Fine I guess I have to let you in on who that was. That was TJP. We started talking about a year ago and became a thing about a few months ago. I know it’s too early to use the “L” word and I know we’re not there yet. We enjoy each others company and he constantly makes me laugh. We try to spend as much time as we can together, most of the time we’re on the same tours because they do like to mix the cruiserweights with the main roster when doing house shows. 

The only reason my brother has reservations is because of the age difference. TJ is older than Jon by 2 years and me by 8. But I mean, come on! He doesn’t even look his age. 

“SKYLAR!!” 

Ugh…”Sorry, I’m coming!!” Thinking about TJ I forgot I was being summoned. So ahead downstairs and see Renee on the couch. 

“Hey, what’s up” 

“I want to know why you didn’t tell me you were coming over” She looked at me like I had three heads. 

“Ok, to be fair I thought Jon had told you. He invited me here and I thought…”

“No, I don’t think either of you think about anything when doing it”

“Wow, ok it’s not that big of a deal. I don’t have to meet your family Renee. I can just stay here while you and my brother have a lovely lunch, dinner or whatever it is that your going for.” 

“Well, I want to bring them here and I would prefer that you weren’t here to cause any trouble.” 

That took me by surprise. I don’t know what she thinks I’m going to do or what my brother and I are going to do together, but she’s definitely over reacting. 

“What do you think I’m going to do? Throw a rager while your at dinner so you can come home to a mess? I thought you knew me better than that. Jon is having a hard time as it is because he wants to impress your parents while still being himself.” 

“I just want things to go perfect!” At this point she’s starting to yell. 

“I understand that, but at the same time you need to remember that my brother has feelings too.”

Renee was pacing now. Something she definitely picked up from Jon. “All I want is for him to look the part. He needs to dress the right way and act the right way..” 

At this point, I’ve had enough…

“Renee! Stop trying to turn my brother into something he’s not.” She stopped and looked at me. “He loves you and shows you in well, not normal ways. It’s just who he is. He really wants to impress your family and the only thing bringing him down is you. You need to have more trust in him and who he is.” 

I can tell that she’s thinking about something to say and how to say it. But this comes out instead. “I think you need to go to a hotel not far from here.” And with that she walked away. She walked out to the car where Jon was waiting for her and they left. 

I sighed. God Bless Uber for existing. I said goodbye to Blue and told him it was only for now. And checked into the hotel Renee was talking about. All I could think about was hoping my brother would be ok with this whole dinner. I know it’s more important that they like him but I’ve never seen Renee like this. I hope they like him too and I do get that he should have told her I was coming.. 

Deciding I didn’t want to sit in the hotel, I went shopping. Buying a few things and grabbing a pizza, I call TJ. 

“Hey, whats up” He said with a full mouth.

I laughed. “Hey, sorry did I catch you at a bad time?”

HE swallowed while shaking his head vigorously. “Not at all. I always have time to talk to you.” I paused for a second. “Uh oh, what happened?”

“I don’t know if it was a fight, or it was just an exchanging of words. But Renee and I had it.” I explained to him what was said and what I think and what I understand about the situation. “So, what do you think?”

“I think you’re both right honestly. But at the end of the day it is up to your brother how he feels. It sounds like its tearing him apart. He wants to still be himself as well as make Renee happy.” 

“I know and I want them to be happy. They are so perfect for each other. They both can go overboard and this isn’t a big deal. It was just handled the wrong way. I want to apologize but I'll do it when the whole family thing is done." 

"That would be a good thing to do." 

We sat around talking and laughing for a little longer before I started walking again while showing him the things around Las Vegas. It would be great to have him come here but now wouldn't be the best time. During out two hour phone call, Jon was calling me. I didn't realize how late it had actually gotten. "Hey hun, I gotta go, Jon is calling me." 

"Woah, on video, that's the weirdest thing yet" I laughed at that. "No silly, its juts a regular phone call. I'll text you later and let you know what happened." 

"Alright, be safe" 

"Duh" We smile once before hanging up. By the time I get off the phone with my boyfriend, I missed my brothers call. He's not gonna be happy. He hates when I don't pick up the first time he calls. I take a deep breath and call him back. 

"Hey Jon what's up, how was dinner?" I ask as happy as I can. "Where are you?" Yup, he's mad. 

"I'm just walking around the strip. I'm actually outside Planet Hollywood. I didn't feel like staying home so I did some shopping while on the phone with TJ" 

"Don't move from there." And he hung up the phone. Oh boy, this is going to be fun. 

While I was waiting for him I decided to take a look at the menu. Everything looked great. And the prices aren't bad at all. I expected Jon to just wait in the car for me, but he parked and came inside. 

"Skylar" I turned around with the biggest smile on my face. "Hey big bro, I was just looking for something to take back to the hotel." He took my hand and led me into the restaurant. We were greeted by the hostess. "Good Evening, table for two?" Jon nodded his head. "Yes please" I'm so confused on what's happening right now. If he's here where's Renee and her family? Two minutes after we sit down a waiter comes to take our order. "Welcome to Planet Hollywood, my name is Josh and I will be your waiter. Can I start you guys with something to drink?" 

"I'll have a water...Sky?" He startles me out of thought. "Oh, um. I'll take a Pepsi" He smiles and says "No problem, I will be right back with those." 

It's now or never. "Jon, what's going on?" He just stared at me like I had the audacity to ask him that. "I should be asking you that question. Why did you leave?"

"Renee and I had a conversation and thought it would be best if I wasn't there." I wasn't looking at him when said that. But I can tell he's burning a hole in my head. "Look at me" I chuckled nervously. "Do I have to?" "Skylar Reign Good" 

Oh God, I feel like a child again. I pick my head up and look at him trying not to cry. I hate when he's mad at me. He sighs. "Don't cry please, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. I want you back in the house. I invited you here to spend time with me. I DO NOT want you in a hotel." 

"Jon, I would love to be a guest in your home, but you have to realize that it's Renee's home too. I left because I respected her wishes when she asked me to leave."

"And when it comes to you she doesn't have that decision. All I was doing was making her happy with this family business. Her family is important to her and you being the only family I have left, you're the most important to me." 

I put my hand on his. "Jon, I want to go back to your house. But only to apologize to Renee. I just want her to know that I am sorry for some of the things I said. Bt then I'm going back home to NY." It was hard to say that with the way my brother was looking at me. "As much as I don't want to, I just think this is something that you and Renee have to fix." I gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him. "Besides we have a house show at Madison Square Garden next week. You and Renee are more than welcome to stay at my place." This time he smiled at me. "I would love that. Let's finish dinner and get home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Once we were done eating, Jon took me to the hotel so I could check out and get my things. When we got back to his house, I immediately went to go find Renee. I found her sitting in the backyard.

“Hey, Renee?”

“Hey Skylar” 

I took a deep breath. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Sure” 

“I’m really sorry for some of the things I said earlier. I just love my brother so much and I know you do too. I just got a bit over protective. The minute I left, I felt bad about coming here unannounced. I didn’t know that you didn’t know when we were halfway to the house. All I wanted was this whole family thing to work out. And…” 

“Sky relax” I didn’t realize I was rambling. Renee walked over to me. “I’m sorry too. I as so nervous about how things were going to go with my parents that I wasn’t thinking about anything else.” 

We talked for a little bit more, finally laughing with each other. Then Jon came out with Blue and started chatting with us also. 

The next morning I said goodbye to Blue and was on my way to the airport. 

We started exchanging goodbyes, when Renee stepped in front of Jon. 

“I’m sorry this visit wasn’t as great as we would have hoped but we always want you to come back.” 

I hugged her. “Thanks Renee, I’m hoping you guys can stay at my place when you guys come down for the house show.”

“Absolutely. I’ll have your brother call you when we’re getting on the plane” 

We noticed that Jon wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. He was trying to find out which plane was mine. I took this opportunity, and went straight for his mid section. I wrap my arms around him as hard as a could. 

“Huh? Is someone there?” 

“Oh my god, you suck” I say laughing while letting him go. He then pulls me back to him. “I love you Jon” 

“I love you too Blue Sky. Call me the minute you land.”

“We’ll see!” Truth is I had TJ meeting me at the airport. But I'm not sure now was the time to tell him that. Or to tell him that TJ would be staying with me when they come over also. Anyway, I wave at them one more time then board the plane. God Bless headphones, music and the window seat. 

I sleep for most of the plane ride and before I know it I'm home. Once I get my suitcase I head outside to look for my boyfriend. He was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers and his favorite Lakers Jersey. Sometimes I think that jersey is permanently attached to him. I was going to try to sneak up on him but my suitcase wheels would give it away. "SKY!" Dammit, he saw me. I jog to him and we embrace in a hug. "Welcome home love bug" I look at him in slight disgust. "That is an obscenely cute nickname" He gives me a peck on my lips. "Hmm Perfect" Let's go home ya goof" 

He finishes putting my luggage in the trunk of my truck. "Yea, but I'm your goof" I giggle and shake my head. "Never said you weren't babe" About 20 minutes later, while we're almost home, I realize that I was supposed to call Jon when I landed. "Aww shoot" I take my phone out quickly and press his picture. Two rings in and he answers. "Hey Blue Sky, you home ok?" 

"Yea, sorry for not calling sooner. TJ came to pick me up." I knew what I was doing. I said this fully knowing that I have him on speaker phone and that my boyfriend can hear anything he said. "He is treating you like he should right??" Sighing I said; "Yes Jon. He's being an amazing boyfriend" Looking at TJ smiling as I say that. "Blegh, don't use that word around me." 

"I promise I'm treating her with the utmost respect because I will admit that I am afraid of you." TJ surprised me by actually saying something to Jon. "WAIT, do you seriously have me on speaker right now?" "Maybe" I said with a giggle. "Take me off speaker now." I took him off reluctantly. "Sorry big brother." "I do commend him for not staying quiet. And I am very proud that he is afraid of me." I roll my eyes. "You would. Well just so you know, TJ will be staying at my house when you guys come over." I could hear him roll his eyes this time. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any funny business." I scoffed. "You'll be asleep before that happens!" He spit out whatever he was drinking. "SKYLAR REIGN!" "Gotta go big bro, Love You!" I hung up before he could answer. 

I looked at TJ and started to laugh. He glanced at me. "I don't even wanna know" I could have told him what we were talking about. We hadn't even had sex yet. Not wanting to look at it in a negative way, I found this as a blessing. I really do like him and we're taking things slow being in the business we're in with all the traveling, I don't know how these wrestling couples stay together. They are literally goals. I'm brought out of my thoughts as TJ grabs my hand and holds it. I give him a reassuring squeeze knowing this is the happiest either of us have been in a long time. 

Once we reach home, we park in the garage and bring out bags to my house. Its more like a town house, but its still home. Opening the door we're greeted by my cat Mina. I missed her so much. I picked her up and made my way to the couch. TJ came and joined us but Mina has yet to warm up to him. I don't force the connection to happen. I don't want her mad at me. After a while I start to get hungry. I Offer to Postmates Taco Bell for us. I also offer to make us dessert. Chocolate chip cookies. I get started on the cookies while he waits for the delivery person to call. The feeling I get when I cook for him is amazing. I would love to feel this way all the time. I'm so lost in thought and moving on autopilot, that I don't feel TJ's presence behind me until I feel his arms around my waist. "MMM, this looks good already" Giggling I say, "That's because you like cookie dough in general." 

I turn around in his arms and slowly bring myself to his lips. We may not have gone any further than this, but he's an amazing kisser. His lips are so soft, everything round me melts into nothing. I can feel him pick me up and sit me on the counter but his lips not leaving mine once. His hand finds his way slightly up my shirt but no further than my torso. We got startled out of this heated make out session by the phone ringing. We break away panting and at that sam moment, the stove goes off indicating the preheating was done. TJ helps me off the counter and goes to retrieve the food. Still all flustered I manage to put the cookies in the oven and put the timer on. God do I wish this could go a little further. I mean it's not like if this does happen that we would be friends with benefits. We are exclusive to each other. We just haven't gone that extra step yet. And if we do I'm afraid things will be messed up. What we have right now is perfect. 

"Baby, come eat before I eat your tacos for you!" My eyes widen. "Don't you dare Theodore!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After eating our food we cuddled on the couch, kissing here and there. There’s something about being in his arms that makes me feel safe and blissful. 

“Hey babe, I was thinking maybe we could go out for a bit” 

“Sure got any place in mind?”

“Not particularly.” 

“Let’s paint the town red baby!” 

“Does it have to be red?”

“Nah, let’s paint a rainbow!” 

I giggle at him. As I’m going to get up he decides to climb over me. Trying to fight back, I attempt to hold him by his neck and just hang on. When that didn’t work I wrapped my legs around his waist. We struggle a bit more until he grabs my wrists and holds my hands above my head. After a moment we stop and just stare at each other. I do notice however that he’s getting lower, closer to my face. I couldn’t help myself…and closed the gap between us. 

Truth is, I am hungry for him. I will admit its been a while. Maybe going a bit further wouldn’t hurt anyone. Here come the second thoughts. I gently push him up. 

“TJ wait.” He looks at me with confused eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” Ugh he’s adorable. “No no babe, its not that. It’s just…should we do this?”

“I mean, I’m gonna lie, It’s been a really long time since, you know.” I sigh. “Same for me, but…”

I can’t concentrate with the way he looking at me. His beautiful brown eyes just light up my hazel ones. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, so I act on it. I grab him by the face, gently…I hope, and bring TJ back to my lips. Indicating that I can’t take it anymore. After a moment I lift his shirt up enough to let him to that I want it off him. Slowly moving my hands up and down his toned chest, I can feel my face heat up even more. 

“Mmm, like that?” I roll my eyes at him and he saw that as a challenge. He leans down and nibbles on the side of my neck. I moan slightly and he takes this opportunity to bring my shirt up and undo my bra. Lucky for him the clasp was on the front of the bra. He fondles one of my breasts gently bites my other one. I let out a quiet moan. Once TJ’s head pops back up, I noticed he left a hickey on my boob. I couldn’t help but get more turned on. 

TJ slowly grazes his hands down my sides until he reaches the top of my leggings. He bites his bottom lip as he’s taking them off. He gets up and removes his pants as well. Both of our underwear are still on. He presses himself against me kissing me again and I can feel every inch of him through his boxers. He soon reaches into his pants pocket taking out his wallet, revealing a condom. 

“You just so happen to have a condom in your wallet?” I ask him. TJ smiles at me. “Well, I never knew when this was going to happen and I wanted to be prepared.” A part of me wanted to smack him on the arm, but the part of me thats taking over right now is not caring why he had it. 

Soon enough the both of us were removing our underwear and he was opening the condom wrapper. Once its open I take it from him and tell him to lie down. I don’t put it on him right away. I decide to tease him a bit. I start licking up his length and just take the tip of him in my mouth. “Holy crap” He attempts to moan out. Once he throws his head back I go for it. I take as much of him as I can without gagging. I do this a few more time before just bobbing up and down at an even pace. I do this a few more times before sneaking the condom on his dick with a small hand job. 

I start moving on top of him. Kissing him and while he’s distracted, I place his cock right at my entrance and I slowly go down. It feels so good I can’t help but let out a loud “Oh My God” As soon as I’m all the way down, TJ grabs my hips and starts moving. I throw my head back in pure bliss. This is way better than any of my expectations. We keep going at a slow pace and then TJ speeds up a bit. Not being able to hold back my moans turn into screams of pleasure. 

After a few more minutes of this TJ lifts me up, with no problem mind you, and sets me down on the couch. He’s breathing heavy at this point. “Turn around baby” I know what that means, and to be honest its actually my favorite position. I get on all fours and gladly lift my butt in the air. He spanks me a few times garnering a low moan from me. Hugging me from behind he says, “You’re so beautiful baby doll” I lean into him purring at the compliment. He guides himself into me slowly and quickens the pace immediately. I arch my back to get the full effect of him and I’m already so close. “Oh God, TJ don’t stop!” Grabbing y hips with full force, but not enough to hurt me, his thrusts get deeper. And I lose it. 

“OH TJ!!” As soon as I finished, that sent TJ over. He lets go with a loud roar. After about 10 seconds we collapse. Pulling himself out of me I can’t help but feel a sense of emptiness. TJ goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and I take this opportunity to get dressed. He comes back with his pants on and shirt in hand. “Holy hell, that was amazing” Still on a high all I can do is nod my head in agreement. 

“Ahhh, I see I’ve left you speechless” He said with a smug look. I roll my eyes at him. “You are very lucky you’re cute” TJ laughs triumphantly and I launch a decorative pillow at his head. “Hey!” This time it’s my turn to laugh. “Are you still up for going out?” “Absolutely. Lets go!” 

We end up driving to the city and do some window shopping. While walking around, we end up in front of Madison Square Garden and they have an advertisement up for the house show tomorrow. “I wish my face could be up there with the main event superstars” I hear the pain in his voice. He’s the first ever Cruiserweight Champion and he’s barely on TV. The talent that he has is amazing, just not many people get to see it. I know it’s going to be a long shot, but maybe I can convince someone to let him have a match at the house show. I send a quick email to the importants and cross my fingers. 

“OH MY GOD! ITS TJP!!” We turn around and we see a little boy running towards us. “Hey little man!” TJ gets down to eye level with the boy. “Can I please get a picture with you!?” Just as TJ was abut to answer the mother of the young one comes up. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Nathan, you can’t just go running off like that.” I step next to the mother. “Excuse me, I’m sure TJ wouldn’t mind taking a quick picture with him.” “He would love that, thank you so much” Nathan and TJ pose for the picture and I encourage his mom to get in for another pic. “I’m coming to the show tomorrow, I hope you get to fight!” He smiled at the little boy. “I hope so little man” With that they walked away. We start walking looking for a place to eat dinner and I’m just praying to the God’s that my email was convincing enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning we pick my brother and Renee up from the airport. The four of us spend some time together before getting to the arena. Once we get to the arena, I go to the locker room to get dressed. When I get there I see Alexa, the RAW Women’s Champion. “Ugh, Alexa, I love your ring gear!” She scoffed. “This old thing!” We laugh. She’s one of my best friends here. We trained together and I was so happy when she got called up to the main roster. It took me a while to get there. I get change into my own get and head to the Glamsquad. I check my phone before that and I squeal in excitement. I have to go find TJ. 

I round a few corners and find him in catering. I skip up behind him, wrap my arms around his shoulders and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, to what do I owe this?” I grab him by the hand. “I need to talk to you real quick.” I lead him out to the hallway and explain. “Ok, I hope I didn’t overstep you or anything but I did ask management if you could have a match tonight.” He seemed unsure of what I did but I’m hoping he won’t be too mad at me. “And we now have a tag match! It’s against The Brian Kendrick and Mickie James!” I’m waiting for him to get excited, but he’s not really. “Aren’t you excited?” He sighs. “I am babe its just… I don’t want people to think I need you to get matches and I know its just a house show but I mean…” I was taken aback by that but at the same time I knew what he meant. “I just wanted to help” I look down at my feet. “I know how you’ve been feeling lately, not being in as many matches as you would like. I figured since this was a house show you wouldn’t have minded if I asked for a match for you. I still should have ran it by you.” I may have just messed this entire thing up. He brings his arm up to grab my hand but I back away slowly. “I have to go finish getting ready” With that I run towards the ladies locker room. 

Once my make up is done, I see that it is almost time for our tag match. I haven’t seen TJ since I ran off. But I can only assume he’s by the entrance already. Getting there I see him warming up. I step beside him not saying anything but looking down hoping he’ll forgive me. He doesn’t say anything. Once my music starts, I wait a few minutes. I quickly grabs TJ’s hand, kiss him on the lips and say I’m really sorry. Before he can say anything I go out into the WWE Universe. I make my way down the ramp giving high fives to the fans. Once I’m in the ring I sit on the top turnbuckle waiting for my partner. When I hear the first few notes, my heart starts to flutter. I love watching him do his entrance, he just looks genuinely happy. Once in the ring he offers to start the match. 

A few back and forth moves take place until Kendrick decides he would rather not deal with TJ. So he tags in Mickie. TJ, being who he is, tries to entice Kendrick with a few words, until Mickie stalk up to him and slaps him. Oh hell no. I walk up to her and give her a slap of my own. “Don’t you ever touch him!” She gets angry and charges for me but I dodge her punch and grab her by the ankle, dropping her to the mat. After a few more hits and trash talking Mickie gets the upper hand on me. I’m reeling from a kick she gave me and she takes the opportunity to wrestle me to the floor and apply a reverse chin lock. I can hear Mickie telling me to give up, but I can also hear TJ cheering me on. “Come on Cali!” Het gets the crowd behind him and all I can focus on is not letting him down. 

Once I feel the energy the crowd is giving off, I manage to get myself up elbowing Mickie in the jaw. Finally letting me go I try to get to my partner. I’m fingertips away from the tag when I feel a tug on my hair. Mickie takes me back to the corner where Kendrick is and just starts punching me. She walks away talking smack to TJ and charges for me. I get my foot up in time and block it. I go to hit the ropes and Brian grabs my foot causing me to fall. That’s when I feel the drip. Just my luck, I fall on my face completely wrong and my nose is bleeding. TJ notices this and goes right after Kendrick. I’m not sure if he’s doing this for the fans or for me but I appreciate the gesture. The ref asks me if I’m ok, I tell him I’m fine and go about the match like its supposed to. 

I go a little harder on Mickie and get the upper hand again. She tries to schoolgirl pin me but I kick out with no problem. She goes to clothesline me but I duck and put my arm around her neck. I wrap my arm around her arm and start squeezing. About 15 seconds later she taps. I let go and just lay there for a minute. 

“Here are your winners. TJP and Cali Rose!” As soon as that’s said the ref is checking up on me, my nose is still bleeding but not as bad. I get up and get my bearings, but not before Tj comes running up to me, grabbing me in a bear like hug. I return the embrace as I tell him that I’m ok. He puts me down and takes the adrenaline that’s pumping through him and kisses me. I don’t want to assume we’re ok and I’m still going to apologize, but this is amazing. We hear the crowd around us burst into an applause. About a minute or two we make our way backstage. 

TJ helps me get to the medics area and I get checked out. The verdict is I have no broken bones and I just landed on my nose wrong. If it had been any other hard hitting move, my nose would for sure be broken. I thank the doctors and head back to the locker room to change. 

“Blue Sky!” I turn around and see my brother with the rest of the shield. “Hey guys” Jon grabs my face and looks me over. “Are you ok? Do I have to kill a cruiserweight tonight?” 

“No big brother, I’m fine. Just an accident.” Roman puts a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “She’s a trooper.” Seth laughed. “Yea, otherwise she wouldn’t be First Lady of The Shield” I look at him confused. “When was that established?” Jon scoffed. “People know you’re my little sister. They would associate you with us either way.” I hate to admit that this was true. I just don’t want people to assume that because my brother is Dean Ambrose that I got anywhere because of him. 

I get it now…I have to find TJ and apologize right. “I gotta go, I’ll see you guys after your match!” I jog a little ways away from them. “And for your information I’m the SECOND Lady of The Shield!” They all look confused. “Who’s the first?” Roman asked. “SETH!” I say this time fully running away. “HEY!” I heard the architect shout. “I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE LITTLE MISSY!!” 

I started asking anyone and everyone around if they have seen my boyfriend. The people I did ask did tease me saying that they either knew something was going on between us or they were surprised that I chose a cruiserweight and not someone on the main roster. First off, how dare you. 

Secondly, he is on the main roster. Don’t you dare look down on him for any reason. As I continue walking I finally find him talking to someone from Creative. Before I can say anything to TJ, Creative notices and acknowledges me. 

“Ahh, Miss Skylar just the person I was hoping we would bump into. The crowd really got a kick out of you two tonight. So we were thinking abut adding you guys to the Mixed Match Challenge.” This is amazing! This is better than expected! This…is something I should let TJ decide on. I turn my head and look at my cruiserweight. “That’s an amazing opportunity, Thank you. We would love to participate.” I smile at him and nod n agreement. He shook both of our hands. “That’s great! We will make the announcement later on tonight.” 

Before anyone else interrupts us; “TJ I’m sorry” he looks at me confused. “What are you talking about?” Taking his hand in mine, I want him to know I mean it. “I didn’t mean to go ver your head to the guys about getting you a match. I just saw how sadish you got when you saw the ad for the event. I wanted to cheer you up. So I figured I could get you a match without even asking if you wanted the match in the first place” I don’t notice how fast I’m speaking until TJ stops me. “Sky, Sky, Sky. Relax. I know you didn’t mean any harm. I was hurt that you went over me for this match. I don’t want the people here and around the world to think I can’t do anything myself. But at the same time I need to thank you. I was so gloomy that I didn’t even think about going to management myself and asking for a match.” He gave me a quick kiss. “And because of you, we have a chance to win the Mixed Match Challenge” 

“Are we hoping that Strowman gets eliminated before we get to the top?” I giggle nervously. TJ does the same and says: “you have no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

 

Within the next hour or so we get a notification on our phones from Twitter; 

@WWE  
We are please to announce that the team of @MegaTJP and @CaliRoseWWE have been added to the Mixed Match Challenge. Watch Tuesday Night as they go against the team of @fightbobby and @SashaBanksWWE. 

“Aw crap, I forgot Bobby Lashley was a thing.” 

“Hey, don’t count yourself out like that. Sure he’s big but you got the speed.” 

“I don’t know if thats a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Depends on the situation.” I say with a smile trying to cheer him up. “Your gross” 

“Oh you’re one to talk.” 

He pulls me into his lap. “We need to come up with a team name.” Hmm “Gamers?” 

“As accurate as that is, that’s not that creative.” I look at him in disgust. 

“Oh and Team Pawz is?” 

“You have a point. I mean I like cats as much as the next person but damn.” I laugh. Cats are pretty great, considering I have an amazing one at home. But cats aren’t everything. 

“Anyway, you gonna accompany me on 205 this week?” 

That’s a stupid question. “Of course, of course” 

“I wish I could accompany you in you’re match on Monday” I turn around and straddle him. “I wish you could too. But being the “manager” of The Shield, I’m not actually gonna be competing.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday night came around and The Shield and I were getting ready. I’m going over my lines and I have to admit that I sound pretty damn convincing. “I still don’t know why we’re going out there if its just going to be you and her.” Seth said. I turned to him. “Just go with it ok” 

Getting ready to go out there, I hear my cue. 

“Rhonda, Rhonda, Rhonda. Nobody here is thankful that you’re champion. No one here wants you as champion. Must be nice being the “Baddest Woman on the Planet” just to cover up that you are just another over hyped UFC animal that just got bored. You have no talent” 

I step in the ring with her. She holds up the RAW Women’s Championship over head. “I’m talented enough to have this” The crowd cheered. “No, talent isn’t the word I would use. I would say entitled. But that’s not right either. The point that I’m trying to make is the fact that you get things handed right to you.” I need the crowd to boo me for a while. But so far I’m not getting anything. Creative wants to me to try my hand at being a heel. I am part of The Shield, but they aren’t babyfaced and they aren’t really heels. They just do what’s right. And, I was never really a fan of Rhonda, she’s cool and all but I think people give her more credit than she actually deserves. I have been waiting to tell her that since she first got signed. “Handed to me? I had to fight for this and I did” 

“Oh she had to fight for it!” I said mockingly. “You had to fight for it the same way I had to fight my way up here from the performance center. You had to fight your way up here just like I did in NXT. Yea, you fought real hard. I’m sure, come later on, you’re going to be just like every other UFC person that has come through here! Holding a championship that nobody ever sees because you’re never here.” The crowd started to cheer at that. I mean come on, all of them are frustrated. 

“This crowd doesn’t care that you’re champion, they care that you actually show up for every show. Unlike someone else who shall remain unnamed. You defend your title. An I applaud you for that. But this…this is pent up frustration from all the women in the locker room who had an opportunity but was never able to get to it because people like you just waltz right in here taking away everything we worked for!” 

“I didn’t take anything away from anyone in that locker room” 

“Not by yourself you didn’t. You were brought here by the highest of people! And then you proceeded to bite the hand that feeds you, and you’re still awarded with matches you don’t deserve.” I walk closer to her. “I don’t care what it is you have to say. Just know that anything nice anyone has ever said backstage…was total BS. 

With that I hit her with the mic. I continued hitting her until I heard Brock Lesnar’s music. I stop and turn around slowly as Rhonda rolls out of the ring. I slowly stand up darting my eyes around like I’m looking for a way out. Lesnar makes his way to the ring and stalks towards me. I run to leave but he grabs me and gets ready to suplex me. Until The Shields Music plays. They come running down the ramp and he drops me. 

I knew this was going to happen, but I didn’t tell Dean. He would have been totally against it. Once the three of them are in the ring I make myself scarce, waiting for them on the outside. Lesnar tries to fight back until the guys get the upper hand. They set up and execute the triple power bomb. Then Dean and Seth grab a mic each. 

“See what happens when you mess with The Shield.” He said walking around him. Dean gets close to Brock’s face. “You ever EVER touch my sister again, and I promise you, that you will NEVER even make it back to UFC” They all get out of the ring and Dean drags me behind him. Once we get backstage they all start yelling at me. 

“Dude! What the hell were you thinking!?” Seth started. 

“Baby girl, do you know how bad that actually could have gotten?” Roman asked, way more calmly then Seth. Dean was just pacing back and forth. I could tell he was thinking about what to say. 

“To be fair I trusted Brock not to actually hurt me” They all looked at me like I was crazy. “Guys, I’m fine. Plus I got to say what everyone…mostly everyone, was thinking about our RAW Women’s Champion.”

“As fun as that was, I’m still wondering why creative didn’t tell us this was happening” I put my hand behind my back, looked to the floor and started grinding my shoe into the floor. “That’s because I asked them not to.” 

“WHAT!?” I flinched. They truly sounded like dogs when they speak at once. “I knew that if you found out what was going on you would have forced them to change it. This made for more exciting TV given what happened on Sunday in Roman’s match.” 

All I had to do now was calm them down. They weren’t needed until the end of the show. Luckily for me I didn’t need to go out there with them. Me and TJ were going over his match for tomorrow on 205 Live and what I would be doing. I’m playing the normal Damsel of Distraction. They tried this whole “heel” thing with me tonight because my cruiserweight is technically a heel. I mean, he was the very first Cruiserweight Champion for crying out loud! Judge me all you want, If I get a chance to hype up my man, I will. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the show we head back to my place. Jon and Renee are sleeping on my fold out couch/bed downstairs and Tj and I are in my bedroom. “I feel like I’m in a teenagers room. You have an insane amount of stuffed animals.” He picks up my stuffed astronaut duck and starts throwing him up int he air. “HEY! Put First Lieutenant Quackers down this instant!” He smirks at me. “Or what?” 

“Do you want to actually get hurt before your match tomorrow?” He groans. “You suck” 

“Not with that attitude” He looked at me in surprise not knowing how to respond to that. I take this opportunity and climb on TJ and just kissed him. It’s unbelievable how soft his lips are. How sweet his touch is. He’s just an all round great guy. I respond even more to his touch and star grinding my hips on him. I feel TJ moan in my mouth and it exactly the moment I need to nibble on his neck. Once I get to his collarbone he starts to squirm. 

“You know we can’t actually do anything with my brother downstairs right?” TJ drapes his arm over his eyes. “So I’m pretty much left with blue balls. Thanks Nugget” He’s lucky I like him a lot. I move off him and slightly grateful that he doesn’t move. I run my tongue down the front of his boxers where I can clearly see his yummy penis. 

I slowly run my hands up and down his abs, licking my lips as I bring my hands to the seam of his undies. Soon enough I release his cock from its confinements and give it a few pumps. Bringing my head down I lick his tip and take it in a few times before engulfing it completely. 

“Oh fuck, you have a magic mouth!” I sneak a look up at him and I’m loving what I see. His eyes are closed, his mouth in a “O” shape and he’s gripping my sheets like there’s no tomorrow. I keep myself going at a steady pace. Deep throating a few more time, I can tell he’s getting close. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop” TJ pants out before biting on his forearm to keep from being too loud as my mouth fills up. I wasn’t expecting it to be this much, but I swallow every bit of it. A few more bobs up and down to make sure I got everything and I pull off. Wiping my mouth with my middle finger, I smile at him. I kiss TJ deep before heading to the shower. 

As soon as I come back in the room he’s already asleep. I grab a my favorite stuffed shark and climb into bed myself. Once I have the covers over me and move as close as I can to TJ. I gently move his arm so its under me and put my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat I start to drift off. But not before feeling him wrap his arm around my hip. I fall asleep immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes slightly and see TJ just staring at me. “Morning babe” I say lazily. “Morning Nugget” I groan. “That’s staying isn’t it?” He laughs. “Yup!” “Sky! TJ! Come down for breakfast!” 

“Coming!” I make my way downstairs. “Good morning Renee, good morning Jon” I walk over to the kitchen. “You guys didn’t have to make breakfast. I would have made it or we could have ordered something.” Renee gives me that look she gives when she can’t believe someone just said that. “Oh please, you let us stay here. It’s the least I can do for my favorite human being” I stick my tongue out at my brother. He just rolls his eyes. I tell the two of them that they can start eating while I wait for my boyfriend. 

I’m getting impatient, so I go yell up my staircase. “TJ! I”M GOING TO EAT YOUR PANCAKES!” Once I say that I hear the bathroom door open. “DON”T YOU DARE!” 

“THEN HURRY UP!” 

“DON”T RUSH ME NUGGET! I HAVE TO PUT PANTS ON!” 

I just stand at the bottom of the staircase and shake my head. “You two are adorable” Renee giggles at us. “I would appreciate that you guys do that when I’m not eating…” Renee smacks Jon on the arm. “Stop it babe. Besides she’s got a cute nickname now!” Ugh. “Shut up” I say laughing. 

A few minutes later TJ comes downstairs and joins us. 

“So, what are you guys going to do today?” Renee asks us. 

“We have to go to the arena later on because 205 Live is tonight and then we have the Mixed Match Challenge” 

“Are you guys nervous?” I look over at TJ. I know he is but I’ll let him admit that. “I mean, I can’t wait to be up Sasha honestly” 

“I want to beat them to, its just…Lashley is going to toss me around like a rag doll” I reach for his hand but get startled as my brother slams his hand on the table. 

“None of that. I’ve gone up against people like Braun Strowman, Big Show, Undertaker, and Mark Henry. Size and weight don’t have anything to do with the match sometimes. It’s how you use the size and speed.” Ok who is this? A minute ago he didn’t like the idea of TJ and I. Now he’s giving him advice. 

“And those matches were great but Lashley has 93 pounds on me. How would I even be able to get out of his grip?”

“PFFT, listen Braun Strowman has 160 pounds on me. I didn’t back down. Yea it might be harder to get him on the floor, but just go for the knees. Anything you can do that might be able to trip him up, do it.” 

That is the best advice he’s ever given anyone. And I can see TJ’s spirits lift up. 

Once breakfast is finished, we help clean up and say our goodbyes. Dean and Renee have to be on a plane back to Nevada to pick up a few things and then they’re headed to the next state. 

Afterwards we grab what we need and head to the arena ourselves. His match tonight is against Cedric Alexander and if he beats the champion, he gets a title match next week. And I’m going to make sure that happens. The crowd is going to remember why he is the CruiserGREAT. 

Once we hear his music, I let him go out first. He’s taunting the crowd and I can’t help but smile at him. He leans his back on the turnbuckles and I just kinda lean on him. Alexander’s music goes off and the crowd turns into cheers. He gets in the ring not realizing how close he is to us, so I step up to him making him back away. TJ takes his dog tags off and puts it around my neck and his jacket around my shoulder. He then ushers me out of the ring holding the bottom rope for me. 

Once the bell rings I get ready to be the best distraction I can be. It’s been TJ for the most part. Whatever Cedric threw at him he had an answer for. He had the champion in an armbar. They’re like that for a minute or so when Cedric lifts himself up into a pinning position for TJ causing him to kick out. After a few more hits from Alexander, they end up on the top turnbuckle. He gives TJ a superplex. 

I give a shocked face as I try to encourage my boyfriend. ”Come on TJ you got this.” Cedric is the first to get up and try to position TJ for a move. My cruiserweight moves back so he’s on the rope and the ref has to pull the champion off. “Are you ok?” I ask him and he nods. Cedric comes to him and TJ trips him so that his neck hits the ropes. He tries to pin him after that but the champion kicks out at 2. TJ picks him up and puts him on the top turnbuckle and sets him up for something. But Cedric hits TJ with a headbutt causing him to fall flat on his back. As Alexander is getting ready to jump on him, I grab TJ’s hand and pull him out of the ring so he’s on the floor with me. 

I’m there for a second asking him how his back and head are. He says he fine and talk for a few seconds more then I notice that the champion is going to aerial dive on TJ. So I push him out of the way and take the hit. I hear the crowd, their gasps and I know I sold that bump like a champ. I see Cedric looking distressed about what just happened, but I also see TJ and he’s fuming. He grabs the champion and slams his face into the ring post. I sit there grabbing my neck, making people believe that I’m in pain. I look at the ref and realize that he’s at a count of 8. 

“TJ! YOU HAVE TO GET BACK IN THE RING!” He hears me and brings both of them in. Cedric has no idea whats going on that TJ easily locks in the knee bar. Not 10 seconds later the champion taps and his music goes off. 

“HER IS YOUR WINNER! TJP!” He did it! He’s one step closer to becoming champion again. He has his hand raised and he gloats for a while. He does truly deserve this, whether the fans think so or not. I have the ref next to me asking me how my neck is and should he call the medics. I tell him no. TJ then comes and pushes him aside to get to me. HE grabs my hand and leads me up the ramp. 

Once backstage the facade drops. “I’m a damn good actor if I do say so myself.” I laugh. “You’re not really hurt though right?” I see the concern in his face. “No babe, I’m fine” I give him a quick peck on the lips. “I practice for things like this. Now, go freshen up! We have Facebook to entertain!” He laughs at how confident I sound. Truth is, I’m scared. He’s going to have second thoughts and I have to bring him back to reality. The reality that he can do anything, with or without me by his side. 

Once we’re out there, TJ and Lashley start this match. He’s acting as arrogant as ever which is good. All he has to do is aim for the legs. He’s running around Lashley just kicking him whenever he gets a chance. But the last time around he gets clotheslined by the big man. I wince my face. I know he’s still tired from his match earlier, so I have to be the one to finish this. And I would be glad to take it to the “Boss”. 

A few more knockdowns, TJ backs up to our corner. I reach my hand out and he tags me in. I get in the ring and motion him to go get the “Boss”. Sasha and I do an elbow tie up and she puts me in a head lock. I back her up towards the ropes and she knocks me back down. Back and forth and back and forth. Until I knock her down and I start mocking her. “I’m the real boss now, HA HA!” I go to pick her up by her hair but she kicks me in the stomach. Sasha kicks me a few time until I’m sitting in the corner. Then she runs and puts her knees right into my chest. She goes for a pin. I kick out at 1 and a half, but I feel the pain in my chest trying to get the air back into me. She’s trying to wear me down with her hands under my chin and her knee in my back. 

After struggling for half a minute, I feel around back to her foot and lean back, somehow pulling her into a split forcing her to let go. She tries to reach for her partner but I stop her. I look over to TJ and give him a look. He gets the idea and runs towards Lashley knowing full well that the big man could see him coming. But the distraction is just enough to put Sasha in a knee bar. I’ve been working on perfecting this just to impress TJ. Lashley opens his legs wide enough for TJ to slide right through, but he grabs the big man’s leg and brings him down to the floor. While those two are playing cat and mouse, I have Sasha as tight as I can hold her. Not paying attention I feel the ref try to pull me off Banks. 

“HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS BY SUBMISSION CALI ROSE AND TJP!” I want to jump for joy but also know I need to get the hell out of dodge. I roll out of the ring to the floor calling for TJ. Bobby has him cornered by the time keepers area but ducks under his legs and runs to me. I grab him by the hand and run up the ramp away from the two very angry people in the ring. We stop and I raise his hand in victory. TJ picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. We stay there for a minute with out hands up in triumph. 

We make it backstage and continue celebrating. “Holy crap! I did not think we would win.” He says turning to me. “I told you we had this. SPEED IS KEY!” He laughs. We high five one more time before going to shower and change in our respective locker rooms. I keep thinking to myself that we still need a team name. MegaRose? No that’s stupid. Gaming Couple?…OMG drown yourself Cali…I GOT IT! I know he’s still changing so I take a minute to text him. 

CR: GAME OVER!!! 

When I didn’t get a reply I sent him another one.

CR: meet me at the truck. 

I exit my locker room first and go wait for TJ by my truck. I’m sitting in the drivers seat with my legs our of the car and the music on. i don’t notice the cruiserweight until he says something. 

“Game over?” I got excited all over again. “Oh yea!! That’s our team name!” He looked at me confused. “And how does that make sense?” I grab him by the chin, lovingly of course. “For anyone that goes against us it will be Game Over for them.” TJ smiled his cute little smile. “Clever girl” “Just call me a dinosaur!” TJ rolls his eyes. “OMG strap yourself in and let’s go.” 

I want to spend as much time as I can with him since he has to go back to LA to check on his little piggies. We always travel together when we can. And sometimes it is hard when I have to be here and he’s needed on the other side of who knows where. I’m starting to feel that “L” word more and more the more I’m with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CALI ROSE. (oof that sounds bad)

Chapter 5

The next morning I drop TJ off at the airport. I’m going to miss him. We’re only going to be a part for like a day at most but I can’t help it. 

“You got everything?” 

“I would say yes, but you’re not coming with me” 

“UGH! Stop doing that! It’s bad enough I want to go with you but I have some things to take care of here.” 

We hear an announcement that his flight is now boarding. 

“Text me once you land” 

Grabbing me by the waist, he pulls me close to him. “Of course” I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck. Closing in on each other we kiss like no ones business. 

“See you later My CruiseGreat.” 

“Same to you My Little Nugget” 

I smile at him as he goes into the plane. Once I got into my truck I can’t help but feel a sense of loneliness. Driving back to my place I receive a text message. I wait to check it at a red light. And that won’t be for a while since I’m on the highway. I’m not about to be a statistic. Jon did that to me once and I will never forgive him for almost getting us killed. 

Once I get to the garage, I find a quick parking space and check my phone. The message is from TJ. It’s a picture of him in the window seat, wearing headphones and smiling. Under the picture he wrote, “Now I won’t have to fight you for the window seat” 

I laugh and reply; “Aww and here I was thinking that we could become part of the mile high club the next time we fly together…what a shame” I bite my lip waiting for his response. He doesn’t reply right away, he probably fell asleep. 

TJ - Not cool teasing me like that  
TJ - You know damn well, I’m gonna miss that  
Me - Aww is that all you’re gonna miss?  
TJ - Don’t be silly Nugget.   
TJ - I’m going to miss your giggle the most.   
Me - Aww, I’m going to miss your smile the most.   
Me - You home ok?   
TJ - In the cab right now. I can’t wait to get home to my cute little piggies.  
Me - Take a picture for me please!!   
TJ - Sure, once I get everything settled I’ll take one. 

As soon as I get home, I go upstairs and start getting my stuff ready for my flight tomorrow. It’s not that early, but it’s early enough for me to be cranky if I don’t get enough sleep. Once most of my things are packed I take a break and play some video games. I sit myself on the sofa in the living room and just chill there for a while. Mina is sitting with me. I end up playing more than I thought I would. Stretching out, trying not to wake my kitty, I head to the kitchen to find something to eat. I check my phone real quick realizing that I haven’t checked it in hours. 

TJ - Here’s that pic you wanted! 

I smile, unfortunately it’s picture of him. 

Me - As adorable as you are, this is not the pic I wanted lol   
TJ - I mean…are you sure? ;)   
Me - You’re lucky I like you a lot :P

As soon as I said that I say that he sends me another picture. 

Me - OMG! Look at them! <3  
TJ - They would like you to come back over soon.   
Me - I hope to have some free time soon. If I didn’t have things to take care of at my place I would have loved to go to LA with you.   
TJ - Soon baby, watcha up to?  
Me - trying to figure out what to make for dinner.   
TJ - what are you 60? It’s only 2PM lol   
Me - I’m 3 hours ahead of you babe, remember? Also, I don’t appreciate being called old seeing as how significantly older you are then me :)  
TJ - Ouch…not cool, I did forget about the time difference though.   
Me - I forgive you  
TJ - Oh thank goodness, I don’t know how I would have been able to go on.   
Me- Oh shut up lol  
TJ - I’m going to finish packing and then go take a shower, I’ll text you hopefully before you go to bed  
Me - Ok, don’t forget anything  
TJ - Way to jinx it…  
Me - Lol

I decided on making spaghetti and breaded chicken. Ooh and some toasted bread on the side! Hey it’s healthy…as long I can keep myself from eating it all. I take what I’m actually hungry for and put the rest into containers. Hmm, I haven’t posted on Instagram in a while. SO I just take pic of me sitting on the couch with my bowl in my hand with the caption: 

“Made one of my favorite dinners!” 

After looking at the filters, I decide on not putting one. I’ve always hated the filters. They may work for other people, but they just look weird to me. Once it’s posted, I actually start eating. Damn I make good food. A few bites in a get a notification. 

Megatjp - * three heart eye emoji’s” 

I smile at the comment and the rest of the commenters are going nuts. They’re either say, that they love me and TJ, that TJ should find someone better, or that I’m just another pretty face with nothing to offer. I mean, I’ll take the pretty face compliment. After I finish eating and cleaning the kitchen, fix myself a bath. Settling into a comfortable position, I prop my laptop at the edge of my tub and start my favorite movie; Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I have loved this movie ever since I was a little girl. 

I love being at home but at the same time, I hate being alone.   
“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about the refrigerator” I laugh to myself. I can quote this movie like no ones business. Funny thing about this movie is, that I can get lost in it. I stood in the bath for almost 2 hours. And the only reason I know this is because the credits started rolling. Standing up, I stretch and let the water drain and then turning the shower on. IS it weird to shower after you take a bath? I love baths, but after a while you are just sitting in your own dirt. The one thing I love to do in the shower in perform. I know I’m not the only one who does this. I choose my favorite song at the moment which is “Square Biz” by Teena Marie. 

Once I’m all cleaned and my audience is satisfied, I dry my hair the best I can before I sold my pillow…again. I set my alarm, lay down and scroll through my social media. Nothing too special. Soon enough I end up falling asleep. 

I wake up in enough time to Uber to the airport. Waiting for my flight, I get a text from Jon. 

Jon - Hey, have you landed yet?   
Me - I haven’t even boarded yet bro.  
Jon - Hurry up! I don’t want to wait too long in airports. Not a big fan.   
Me - Don’t wait for me! I don’t know how long this process is going to take. As soon as I get to Chicago I will take a cab to the hotel I promise.   
Jon - Fine, I’ll text you Renee and mine’s room number when we get one.   
Me - No problem big bro. 

After waiting another 10 minutes, my flight is starting to board. When we get in the air I start playing with SnapChat filters. Here’s the thing with that app…I hate it. I pretty much take a pic with the filter I like, save it…and then upload it to Instagram and Twitter. I don’t judge people that are able to use SnapChat because they can use it better than I can. My favorite filter is the one with the big mouth. I just think its hilarious. I end up falling asleep after playing a few games on my phone. By the time I wake up we’re 15 minutes away from landing. Making my way to baggage claim, I’m stopped by a few fans. They’re asking me about The Shield boys, once about TJ and a few wanting pictures. 

Putting my bags in the cab I text my brother telling him I’m on my way. Earlier while I was still on the plane, TJ texted me his room number, and told the receptionist that we would be rooming together and that I was running late. Once I get to the hotel Jon meets me outside. I tell him about the flight and how delightful it was since I slept through most of it. I tell him that I’m going to drop my bags off in TJ’s room but I’ll come by his room in about 20 minutes…maybe. 

Getting to TJ’s room, I use my key and I hear the TV. He’s here, but he fell asleep. I gently get on the bed, making sure I don’t wake him. Getting close to his face, I kiss him, hard enough to make him stir. 

“Mmm, Jennifer…”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t here that” I say laughing. He opens his eyes fully this time. “NUGGET!” He wraps is arms around me pulling me down to him. “Oof!” Giggling, I return the embrace. He leans into me with a kiss more passionate than the one I gave him a few minutes ago. I moan as his tongue enters my mouth. I would say we were fighting for dominance, but I surrender to him within a few seconds. He stops and looks at me. 

“Would you like to go get dinner later?”

“I would love to, but for now I have to make my way to my brothers room. Wanna come?” 

“Sure, I got nothing to do for now.” 

We leave everything in the room except for our phones. I text Jon asking him what room he’s in. No answer. I text Renee, says they’re in room 202. TJ and I are in room 408. We exit the elevator hand in hand and I can’t help but sneak glances at TJ. Knocking on the door Renee opens it. I hug her hello and walk in to the room to see Jon asleep on the bed. 

“No wonder he didn’t answer my text” I say laughing. 

“Always text me first Sky” I nod in agreement. I should know this by now. Just then someone else knocks on the door. “I’ll get it” Renee smiles. “Thank you TJ” 

“Teej, my man” Seth… 

“What’s up Uce” Roman…

“ Have no fear!” Seth stands in a superhero pose. “We have arrived!” 

“I didn’t know we had anything to fear” As soon as I say that, we hear a loud snore from my brother. “On second thought” 

“Oh, it’s worse than we thought!” Seth says as he puts his hand over his heart over dramatically. “What can we do to wake him up?” 

“We could pour water over his face? But that may or may not get us killed.”

“Pillow over his face?” Seth shrugged. 

“We’re not looking to kill him you know” Roman said. “We still need him for RAW” 

“Hmm, I know how to wake him up…” Renee said with a smile on her face. I turn to her. “That’s gross” 

“And if that’s the plan of action, the four of us are gonna go” Roman said pointing to the door. “Children” 

TJ raised an eyebrow. “I’m older than you though…” The samoan gave him a look that only a father gives when he’s told his kid to do something. “Get out” 

“Yes sir” I follow suit behind him and they close the door. 

“I still say we should have poured water on him, we’re supposed to be hanging out.” 

“We still will” I say. “Just not today.” 

“Well if thats the case I’m going to the gym, either here or somewhere in the city.” Seth said. 

“I’m going to go call the wife.” Roman said. 

“Tell her and Jo I said HI!” He waved a “will do” and I grabbed TJ’s hand and led him toward the elevator. “Where are we going?” He asks me. 

“I was thinking Navy pier. We could enjoy our Sunday and worry about RAW tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good to me” 

As soon as we got to the pier I couldn’t help but stare out into the water. It just looked so beautiful with the way the sun is hitting it. Standing next to me Tj asks; “Is there anything specific you would like to do?” I look around and my eye lands on a stuffed shark. I walk over to the carnival game and try my luck. Three bucks for three balls…but I couldn’t get all the bottles down. 

“Sorry girly” the worker says. 

“Allow me Nugget” TJ says. He hands the worker some money and receives the balls. Two throws and he’s knocked all the bottles down. 

“Lucky shot. Alright kids, pick a prize” TJ turns to me and I point to a blue and gray shark. The worker hands it to me and we keep walking. 

I place a quick kiss on my boyfriend’s cheek. “Thank you babe” He smiles down at me while wrapping his arm around my waist. “Anything for you Nugget.” 

We walk around for a while longer until we realize how late it had gotten. I think it’s time for our dinner date. We find a cozy restaurant and are quickly seated. While we’re eating our dessert, we hear people talking…about TJ. 

“I bet he’s using her to get to the belt because he can’t do it himself…” someone says. 

“What’s Ambrose’s sister doing with someone like that? I mean, I would be a better fit.” Another guy says. 

I know these comments are getting to TJ because he’s stopped eating. He’s getting ready to say something to them but I stop him. 

i grab his hand for reassurance. “Babe, they’re not worth it.” As I say the the waitress comes back around and I ask her for the check. Once the bill is paid for, we make our way outside. Stepping further out onto the pier I hear a familiar voice. 

“Cali Rose, don’t you think you’re too good for this guy?” 

I groan loudly. It’s the guy from inside. “No, and I would appreciate if you would mind your business” I go to walk but he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me away from TJ. As soon as I was going to say something, the guy gets punched in the face. 

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you not to touch things that don’t belong to you.” 

I’m so shocked that I don’t realize the amount of people that are surrounding us at this point. I grab TJ’s hand and pull him away from the guy and start making our way back to the hotel. There’s no telling how many people saw and either recorded a video or had taken a picture. When we get to the hotel I quickly beeline for the elevator hoping it would be empty. I look over at my cruiserweight and he’s just staring at the floor. I kiss his knuckles on the hand he used as a weapon to get his attention. 

“I appreciate you doing that” 

He sighs. “I have never gotten that made before…” 

“Why did his comments bother you so much? We pretty much hear them on live shows and on social media.”

He sighs. “I don’t know. The thought of him touching you just set me off.” 

I take this opportunity and wrap my arms around his mid section. “I don’t blame you for acting like that, any normal boyfriend would have done the same thing.” After a few moments of silence, he wraps his arms around me. I give him a reassuring squeeze letting him know everything is ok. 

When we get back to the room, I plop on the bed, ready for this day to be over. TJ falls down next to me. “Are you ready for RAW tomorrow?” I say turning to him. “Nervous, but yea I am.” He sits up. “I’m ready to stopped being over looked and bypassed. Hopefully being on RAW and getting back out there will showcase what I can do” I smile at him. “That’s right, and you will have The Shield by your side.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Come Monday night, the five of us were getting ready for our backstage promo. “Shield! You’re on in 5, 4, 3, 2…” signaling the 1 the screen shows Roman, Seth and Dean talking, looking around for someone. That’s when I come into the shot with TJ behind me. 

“Ah, just the couple we needed to see” Seth said gesturing to us. 

“TJ” Dean said with authority. The cruiserweight stiffened. “I know, that this relationship has been going on for while. And since you will be part of this family, you are part of The Shield. “

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. I…” Dean cuts him off. 

“Uh uh, I’m not done” he paces for a bit before continuing. “As you know this just means things will be harder for you as this group isn’t really well liked. Things will be stacked against you a lot. We need to know that you won’t lose it when the going gets tough. If you agree to that, you won’t have to worry about anybody being in your corner. Even if we’re not out there, we’re out there.” My brother stops. “And if you ever hurt my sister, you will regret that more than if you decide to leave this brotherhood.” “Now” The three of them stuck their fist out in Shield fashion. 

“What do you say TJP, the CruiserGreat of this company. Are you ready to assert yourself, and be appreciated for who you are?” Seth asks. Before my boyfriend does anything I put my fist in to show everyone where my loyalty stands. It’s with both of them honestly, but if things were to ever go sour between us I will always have my brothers. Not five seconds later, TJ puts his fist in with ours. 

“Good” Roman said. “Now, go show Hawkins why no one messes with The Shield.” With a smirk TJ heads to gorilla and I follow close behind him. 

“The following contest in scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Cali Rose, from Las Angelas California, weighing in at 167 pounds: TJP” 

Once in the ring he gives me a twirl and brought me to him for a kiss. When Hawkins music played, we immediately made our faces look annoyed. 

“And his opponent, from Queens, New York weighing in at 223 pounds: Curt Hawkins!” 

With that Jojo stepped out of the ring. And Curt began to talk. 

“TJP, you’re here to prove yourself to your new family. You think you have what it takes to move up from the pathetic show that is 205 Live to the flagship A show? Besides we all know you’re just using Cali as arm candy and The Shield like a protection program.” 

I start getting angry but of course I’m trained not to show it. TJ on the other hand is squeezing my hand indicating he’s going to rock Curt the minute that bell rings. 

Hawkins steps through the ropes. “I mean come on Cali, you’re from New York, I’m from New York…” he bends his elbow out to me, looking for me to take it. Cocking my hand back I slap him across the face. He dramatically spun around holding his face. I turn to the ref and yell at him to start the match. Reluctantly, he told the guy to ring the bell and I took a seat on the top turnbuckle and cross my legs. TJ knocks Curt down and puts him in the knee bar, and within 8 seconds Hawkins taps. 

“Here is your winner, TJP!” I think that was the fastest yet. Swinging my legs over the ropes I get down so I’m on the apron. I open the ropes for TJ and he helps me get down. We walk up the ramp not giving the audience or his opponent tonight anything else. 

“How does your hand not sting from that slap? I feel like the martians on mars heard it.” 

“Are you kidding? That was fun. I mean I feel it slightly but I’ll live.” We laugh until we meet up with the boys. They tell TJ how great he was out there and they knew he had the right attitude. 

Since Super Show-Down is already set, me and Tj are having minor matches until after. When the new story lines start we’re hoping he gets a title shot. We’re backstage watching everything that’s going down between The Shield, The Monster Among Men, The Scottish Psychopath, and The Showoff. That match is going to be nuts. TJ and I are supposed to be out there but I’m not sure thats a good idea. They know how to please a crowd I’ll give them that. 

Once we get back to the hotel every goes their separate ways. The boys are exhausted. After showers, Tj and I lay on the bed talking about everything. Finally we get under the covers and I snuggle close to him. I smile up at him and bring his face to mine. We kiss for a few minutes when I start sliding my hands up and down his chest. 

He sticks his tongue in my mouth and I graze my nails on his chest, which generates a slight moan from him. Men moaning is the sexiest thing ever by the way. I push him down and I get on top of him. I gently nip at his neck and trace kisses down his collarbone until I’m at his chest. I gently start biting at his skin which causes him to moan some more. Thank goodness for makeup because I know I’m going to leave a mark on him. Soon enough I start grinding my hips on his and can feel him through his boxers. Putting his hands on my hips, he flips me over and sets himself between me legs. 

“I think we need to get these off of you” he says gesturing to my undies. I smirk at him. “Get on with it then.” That is the only time I use my challenging voice seriously. He takes this offer and kisses both my inner thighs then gently licks my clit without warning. Moaning immediately he takes this as a sign to keep going. He goes slightly faster. 

“Ooh, TJ…” I manage to make out. He come up, licks his lips and lines himself up with my pussy. Sliding in easily, he takes his time. Tj brings his face to mine and I wrap my legs around him for leverage. Only then do I realize that he doesn’t have a condom on. 

“Babe, are you really not wearing a condom?” He stops and gives me a guilty look. “But you feel so good Sky, besides we keep going this way I’m going to finish soon” 

“I have an idea then” I push him away, turn around and get on all fours. I know he knows what I’m thinking because he bites his bottom lip…which is just as sexy. He has somewhat of a hard time pushing in because of how tight I am. Like I said before, it’s been a WHILE. As soon as he’s in I get a rush of pleasure, I had forgotten how good this felt. Within a few minutes, I cum and everything gets tighter sending TJ over. He cuts in me and it feels amazing. 

Once we’re cleaned up we settle in bed once again, for sleep I promise. 

“I’ll never get over how good that is” TJ said. 

“I’m glad I could be of service” I say giggling. 

“But I do enjoy just being with you more than that.” 

“Same goes for me.” I was about to list the things I love about him but he lets out a yawn. Smiling I say; “Why don’t we go to sleep now” 

Leaning down he kisses me. “Goodnight Nugget” 

“Goodnight…my love”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s about 7:30AM when I wake up. TJ is still asleep. I untangle myself from his embrace not wanting to wake him up. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I remember what I said before going to sleep. I called TJ my love. I mean it’s true but that was a touchy word for the both of us. My only hope is that he didn’t hear me in his sleepy stupor. With the toothbrush still in my mouth I turn from the mirror and lean the small of my back on the counter. Yes I’m that short. 

I didn’t realize how long I’d been standing there thinking because the next thing I know is that I’m looking up at TJ’s beautiful brown eyes. 

“Morning Nugget, is everything ok?” 

“Yea, I’m fine” I give him the best smile I can. 

“Are you sure? You’re just standing there with the toothbrush in your mouth” 

“I’m fine” I turn around, spit in the sink and rinse my mouth out. “I promise” He doesn’t look convinced but smiles at me anyway. TJ gives me a kiss on the forehead and goes to brush his teeth. 

“I was thinking we could go get breakfast before the pay per view. I was going to invite the guys but figured they got a lot on their minds” 

He mumbles something but he’s got too much in his mouth for me to understand him. Giggling at him I say; “Come on babe, either swallow or spit it out” Flipping me off he then spit it out. “Pfft, that was unnecessary” Throwing a towel at me he says: “So was that comment” 

After we get dressed we head down to the eating area where they are serving breakfast. I got myself some pancakes and eggs. I don’t know why I get all this food sometimes, I never finish it. TJ normally will finish what I don’t but then complain about how he then has to work harder at the gym. 

“Why do you make me eat so much?” 

I raise an eyebrow at him. “I don’t bring the fork to your mouth do I?” 

“No, but now we suffer…” 

“What do you mean suffer? Like we don’t like spending time at the gym” 

He chuckles. “This is true…come my little gym rat! The weights await!” 

“I’m going to ignore the fact you just called me a rat” I say giggling. 

While at the gym, I start off on the elliptical, while TJ jogs on the treadmill. Once that warm up is done I move to work on my biceps and triceps. Did that for about 15 minutes then went to the bathroom. 

When I come back I see TJ with another girl. I trust him, but I am a women, its only natural that I get jealous. I can tell she’s flirting with him, but he’s not paying attention. When he’s in the zone its hard to get him out of it. Even though I really want to go over there and burst her bubble, I need to finish my own workout. 

About 20 minutes later, I’m sitting down on a bench cooling off when TJ and the mystery lady walk up to me. “Hey there sweaty” I roll my eyes at him. “You’re one to talk” 

“I know that sometimes going to gym by yourself can be lonely, but you don’t need to hog the bench.” The girl says to me. 

Just as I was about to say something the cruiserweight beats me to it. “Hold on, don’t talk to her that way” 

“You just called her sweaty, I didn’t think what I sad was any worse” 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way”

“Why speak to her anyway? Just tell her to move and be done with it” 

“You have been following me for a while and just have not stopped running your mouth. Why come to the gym to just stand there looking…”

“Pretty?” She says smiling and batting her eyes. 

“Ridiculous.” 

She look offended. “Well what’s her excuse? She looks like she gets sweaty from just breathing” 

Now I was ticked off. I actually happen to take good care of my body. I wouldn’t be employed where I’m at if I wasn’t. 

“Enough, you weren’t really bothering me before because there was a good chance I wasn’t paying attention in the first place. But do not talk about my girl like that” He puts his hand on the small of my back and ushers me out of the gym. “Come on Nugget, we’re done here” 

We get back to the hotel, shower and head over to the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally it was time for Super Show Down. Watching the guys get ready, I voice my concerns but I’m already being quieted down by the three of them. They keep telling me I have nothing to worry about. I’m forced to believe them…for now. I leave them and go to catering to find something sweet. I find chocolate chip cookies which I take two of and a bottle of water. At every show and pay per view they have a viewing area for the personnel in the back to watch the show. I find TJ sitting in a chair with his foot on the chair next to him. Sneaking up behind him I say: “Is this seat taken?” He turns to me. “The price for this seat is one of your cookies.” 

“Pfft as if, go get your own cookies” I say laughing. Although he knows me all too well. He takes his foot off the chair and I give him a cookie anyway. Not two minutes later do we hear Strowman’s music go off. I have this nervous tick, and I blame Dean for it. Whenever I’m really nervous, my leg start bouncing furiously. I find it amazing how they can look so calm and collected. 

Seth starts the match and he’s got come good offense but a slip up changes that. They are just relentless on him. He’s going to be feeling that for weeks. Dean finally gets in there but not much good happens. He’s gets beaten on for what feel like forever when he tags Roman in. I feel like I’m watching a horror movie. My hands are over my eyes and the minute I peek through my finger, I see Roman superman punch my brother. “Oh my god” TJ and I look at each other wide eyed. We continue to watch the match on the edge of our seats. We then see Strowman get ready to run right through Dean. But two seconds before they collide, Roman spears the monster among men through the barricade. 

A few more hits back and forth, then Dean hits Dolph with a Dirty Deeds and wins the match. Everything seems to be fine between the hounds when they celebrate together while helping Roman stand up straight. When they come backstage we immediately run to them. 

“Dean! Are you ok?” I ask him. He waves me off. 

TJ turns to Roman, who has looked better. “Dude, do you need to see the medic?” 

“Yea, I think that’s where I’m going to be for a while.” With that Roman leaves. “I’m going to go with him, just in case.” Seth says. Not that he looks any better. 

My brother leans on the wall and starts telling us about tomorrow night. “Listen guys, we have a rematch with them on RAW, and I need you two to be out there.” 

“Why us?” TJ asks. 

“Don’t sass me boy, just trust me.” With that he walks to the locker room to get changed. 

“What the hell are we in for?” He asks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel we keep thinking about the things that could happen tomorrow. 

“Do you think they want us to cheat for them?” 

I shake my head. “I doubt it. Thats not how they roll, maybe they want us to take a few bumps?”

“Pfft, doubt it. If your brother sees you go down he’s going to lose it and then I’m going to get my ass kicked.” He’s not wrong. I look at the cruiserweight with a worried look. 

“You don’t think…” 

“Are you nuts? They just got the shield back together. They wouldn’t have them split now” 

“I know, but think about it. They’re trying to get into Dean’s head with this whole not having a championship thing. Dolph even offered him a title shot” 

“Why do people take good things away from me? I mean I just joined you guys” 

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere. My brother did say he wanted us both out there” 

We continue talking until we realize how late it is and try to get some sleep. I can’t imagine what Jon is thinking right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the arena, the show feels like it going at a slow pace. But when I look at the time I see that the main event is next.

While out there TJ and I tried to stay away from the action as best we could. There were a few times we had to pull each other out of the way before we inadvertently got hurt. They did everything they could, but Dean got hit with the Claymore kick and pinned for the three count. Me and Tj stand by the ramp waiting to see what would happen next. Dolph, McIntyre, and Strowman celebrated one more time by the titantron and walked out. Looking at the ring we see Dean roll out and start walking toward us. He grabs me and TJ by the wrist and drags us behind him. Leaving Seth and Roman dazed and confused int he squared circle. 

“Dean what’s going on?!” I ask him but he shushes me as Dasha Fuentes came to ask the same thing. 

“Dean, can I have a quick moment with you?” My brother stops walking. “What did we just see out there?” 

“I don’t get it…I don’t get it. Maybe I just don’t fit in anywhere anymore” The three of us just stand there trying to find words to say. “Cali, TJ! Let’s go” We jump, then look at Dasha and jog to where Dean was. 

“Dude what the hell!?” 

“Yea bro, why didn’t you tell us this would happen!? I feel like we should have been more prepared.” 

“That was the Idea Sky, we got a more authentic reaction out of the two of you. Besides this makes for better TV since we just made your boyfriend here an honorary member.” 

“So now what?” TJ asks. 

“That will be taken care of over the next few days on social media” 

I give him a look. “But you don’t use Social media in any fashion.” 

“I know.” He puts his arms around our shoulders. “That’s why you guys are going to do it.” 

“And how are we going to do that?” The cruiserweight asks.

“You’ll see. Now go get int he car so we can go back to the hotel.” We did as we were told. 

The next day we were contacted by Curano and he wanted to speak to us. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. Now you all remember what happened yesterday. I’m sure Jon has told you that we will be needing you guys to post some pictures. The first picture you’re going to post is just the word SIERRA. And then go down the week leading up to next week RAW” 

While he was telling us what to post and what day to post it on, all I kept thinking about is what Roman and Seth would think. 

TJ and I get a type picture going and write SIERRA and post it with no caption. 

On Wednesday - HOTEL. 

On Thursday - INDIA. 

On Friday - ECHO

Saturday - LIMA

Sunday - we’re at another house show and we went back to Curano to see how we were doing. 

“You guys are doing great. The WWE Universe doesn’t seem to catch on yet. Well, most of them. Now this is the last picture before we spell out our purpose. Now go for it” 

DELTA. 

MONDAY NIGHT - come Monday night we try our best to steer clear of The Big Dog and The Architect. We stay in Curano’s office until its our time to come out. 

We get ready to take the final picture. Our backs are turned to the camera. We have on leather jackets on with the shield logo on the back, but in colors. The Caption: S.H.I.E.L.D. 

This went live right before the show started. After a few matches, Roman and Seth were going to call Dean out. 

“We all know the real reason why we’re here” Seth said. “Dean walked out last week and we want to know why.” 

“What happened to brotherhood? What happened to family?” Roman said pacing behind the architect. We lose one match and you go running? That’s not like you man…”

Something happened when you were out, something’s changed in you…and we would like to know what that is.” Rollins said. “We haven’t seen you since last week, if you’re here please come out.”

A few moments had past and nothing happened. The two shield members were about to walk out when Dean’s music hit. What they weren’t expecting was TJ and I walking out with him. I smile and wave at them with a smirk on my face. 

“Hey boys” I say. 

They look over me completely and look at my brother. 

“What’s going on Dean” Roman asks. 

“Was doing some thinking, which all of us know here is never a good thing. But what I do have to say and hate to admit, is that there was some truth about what Ziggler said. Being in an equal in a team is never a good thing. So I made my own team, yes we aren’t exactly equals but at the same time equal in different ways.” He bounces from one foot to the other. “Like fighting, we have strong styles. Like attitude, which we have plenty of. And desire, which will come in handy in the near future. We are looking to take over everything.” he walks over to me. “Take Cali for instance, she will be on the top of the women’s division.” Dean then walks over to TJ. “And the newest member of The Shield, is going to rule over the Cruiserweight division once again” He breaks eye contact with the guys in the ring. “I shall rule over the men’s division here…and together we can accomplish that” 

“What has gotten into you guys? Not last week we were working as a team, we won at the pay per view, for crying out loud we were tag team champions together!” Seth was near screaming now. “We just became a family again, what did we do wrong?” He sounded hurt. 

“You guys didn’t do anything wrong” TJ piped in. “Dean just realized that he needs new partners, aggressive partners, partners that are willing to go the distance.”

Dean smiles. “See TJ gets it.” 

I take the mic from my brother’s hand. “You see, we came to a realization that sometimes you don’t need to be the good guys, you don’t have to be the bad guys…you just have to be the guys to get things done…by any means necessary…” 

I give the mic back to Dean. “Thanks sis, couldn’t have said it better myself. The truth is, we don’t need you guys, the “popular ones”, it’s like high school all over again. So, with that being said…” 

At that moment Braun came out of nowhere and hit Roman from behind. Dolph and Drew were behind him and pinned Seth down while Strowman was going to town on Roman. On the inside I felt bad. But at the same time, it was coming anyway. 

“We have one common goal and that’s to be the best. So we start taking out the best…This is the beginning of the new Shield. We’re tougher, stronger and more diverse.” With that we turned around showing the WWE Universe our new leather jackets one more time. It’s the same Shield logo but with a few colors. 

Once we hear Strowman put Roman down with one more power slam, Dean says: “By the way Rome, if I remember correctly, you said all I had to do was ask you for a match? Well, I’m asking, I want a title shot tonight.” With that said we walk backstage. 

“That was awesome!” I said jumping up and down the way my brother normally does. “I didn’t think the crowd would react to us like the way they did.” 

“Yea, I mean I did feel kinda bad doing that to the guys though.” TJ stated. 

“Look” Dean put his hand n TJ’s shoulder. “I know this looks bad for them and they probably will be mad that we didn’t tell them what was happening. But like all superstars, they get over it.” 

We get all that out of our system when we see the camera’s coming toward us. 

Just then we see acting general manager, Baron Corbin. “I like the way you handled things out there Ambrose. I’m going to make this title shot official. In the main even it will be you vs Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship.” 

“I really appreciate that.” Dean said.

Just then the Authors of Pain with Drake Maverick show up. “Do you want us out there just in case?” 

Baron shook his head. “Nope they can handle it.” 

“By the way, Drake…” TJ sauntered over to the GM of 205 Live. “I seem to have won my match last week against the current cruiserweight champion. I think its time for a title match. Tomorrow night. I’m done waiting.” 

“Do you think you really deserve it?” Drake asks. I step up to him. “He beat your champion, please explain to me why he doesn’t deserve it. HE was the VERY FIRST Cruiserweight champion and its disgrace at the way you treat him.” 

“Easy there Sis” Dean brings me back by the shoulder and pushes me into TJ Who wraps his arms around my waist. “See what you did, you went and got my sister angry. All you have to do is give TJ the title match and there will be no problems. You have made him jump through hoops long enough.” 

The four of us just stood there keeping eye contact with each other. “Fine, TJP you have a Championship match with Cedric Alexander on the upcoming 205 Live.” 

“See was that so hard?” TJ asks. 

“Watch it, I gave it, I can easily take it away.” 

“That won’t be necessary, right my CruiserGreat?” I say putting my hand lovingly on his cheek. 

“Not at all Kitten” His grip on me tightens as he nuzzles his face in my hand. 

“See” Corbin said. “All sorted out. Now, Cali I’m going to assume you want a title match as well?”

“Not just yet” I say smiling at him. 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of Rousey”

“You know what happens when you ASSume things right? I’m not scared of her, I’m going to take my time.” I say as a matter of factly. “Sometimes its not just a belt that indicates who is in charge…but it certainly helps. I’m going to show her that the belt means nothing without the attitude behind it.” 

The camera goes off and we head to the locker room. “You’re going to confront her again aren’t you?” My brother asks me. “Duh” I say turning to him. “I know she’s going to want answers from The Bellas. Lucky, or unlucky for her, the twins aren’t here.” 

“So, when do you want a championship match babe?” 

“After Evolution…I’m going to be in that battle royal and I will win. Until then it will just be a war of words and mind games.” 

Once Rousey was out there and speaking for a few minutes she asks for The Bella’s to come out. Of course that wasn’t happening. 

“Rhonda, Rhonda, Rhonda…” I say, slowly walking down the ramp. 

“You still think it has nothing to do with you taking opportunities away from the women in the locker room who worked hard for this? You had a tag match last week....how did that end??” I walk into the ring after TJ open the ropes for me. “Oh right, you got attacked...I guess they just wanted to do that? Or was it that they had enough of your fake smile” she tries to come to me but Dean and TJ block her way. “Oh Rhonda, always the victim…never the problem.” 

“Oh, please. What hard work have they done since they got back?” Rhonda asks. “I’m sick of diva’s like you riding the coat tails of any guy that comes your way and I don’t…”

“Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UUUUUP” (insert Ms. Chanandler Bong here) “I’m so sick of that being your excuse for anyone that becomes inconvenient for you. Do you want to know the minute that my dislike for you started. It was at the Royal Rumble. You just decided to come out at the last 2 minutes of the pay per view and take away everything that those women went through to get there. So don’t you dare talk about anyone using any one to get here. Or did you forget? But I get it, riding is hard…and I’m not just talking about coat tails…”

I took a risk here and turns out, it was a good idea. The crowd was loving it. 

“We’re done with letting the popular kids run this place.” I pace for a moment. “Oh and by the way, I didn’t appreciate the leeching off your men comment. I haven’t done a damn thing but be supportive since being paired with my brother and TJ. Do you see that championship around my waist, where it should be mind you, but no, no you don’t.” 

The three of us walk out of the ring, she follows but TJ is the first to step in front of her. Rhonda flips TJ and she’s just standing over him. I am so over this…so I run up behind and grab her by the hair and ram her head repeatedly into the ring post. “Touch him again and I promise you, this will be much worse.” 

Heading back to the locker room, I just have an angry look on my face. Who the hell does she think she is. She can put her hands on anyone and not get reprimanded. I’m sick of it. 

It was soon time for Dean’s match. We came out with Dean first and then Roman came out, Seth following behind him. 

“The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Universal Championship! Introducing the challenger, being accompanied by TJP and Cali Rose. From Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!” The crowd obviously loves my brother. 

“And his opponent, being accompanied by Seth Rollins, from Pensecola Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, he is the Universal Champion. Roman Reigns!” He also received quite the reception….just not a good one. 

Once the bell rings TJ and I look at each other knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. After a few minutes of back and forth, Roman hits Dean with a samoan drop. The problem with this match is that they know each other so well. Roman is going for the pin when I get up on the apron. 

“Roman no!” 

“Cali, please get down. This is between me and your brother” 

Roman turns around to a head butt. I smile and get down.

As the match continued TJ and I tried to intervene again and Seth came to us to stop it. He got distracted by Roman who was thrown out of the ring. With his back to us we went up and grabbed him by his hair. We then threw him into the barricade, letting Dean take full control of this match. 

Dean jumped at the big dog hitting him with an elbow off the top rope. Roman fell near the bottom rope. My brother went for the pin just by holding the champions shoulder on the mat. My cruiserweight and I duck out of the referee’s sight and held onto Roman’s feet. 

The bell rung. 

“Here is your winner and the New Universal Champion! Dean Ambrose!” 

Taking the championship he rolls out of the ring and we meet him on the other side. Once backstage we take a picture for WWE’s Instagram. We stand on either side of Dean holding each arm up while he raises the championship. 

Caption: Any. Means. Necessary. - Your New Universal Champion! #RAW #DeanAmbrose @CaliRoseWWE @MegaTJP 

The next championship stop….205 Live.


	7. Chapter 7

Come Tuesday night right after SmackDown Live, it was time for the cruiserweights. I walk around after getting my makeup done looking for TJ. Finally finding him stretching and getting ready. Walking forward, I wrap my arms around his midsection. 

“Hey babe, ready to become champ?”

“You know it” 

“Alright lovebirds, do you guys know the plan?” Dean asked. 

“This is 205 Live though, would they let you come out with us Dean?” 

My brother scoffed. “Listen we have to put up a unified front. We’re trying to show the company that you guys don’t belong on just the network. You need to be back on Monday nights. You two are going to go out first because Blue Sky is going to be taking care of you. I’m going to be sitting on commentary” 

“Cali, your shirt is ready” 

“Oh! Thank you so much! I’m going to change, be right back” 

I went to the locker room the three of us are sharing. I had the seamstress design a TJP shirt wth some style. Like I said before I’m here to support. 

“Soooo, what do you guys think?” Showing off the shirt. 

“Damn my shirt never looked so good.” TJ says eyeing me up and down. 

“Very nice Sis, now it’s time to show the cruiserweight division what’s what” 

TJ’s music hits and we go out together. “The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Cali Rose, From Los Angeles California, weighing in at 167 pounds, TJP!” 

I take the mic from the announcer. “I would also like to welcome a very special guest. Someone who is looking forward to TJP’s win just as much as I am. PLEASE WELCOME YOUR NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION! DEAN AMBROSE!” Smiling I hand the mic over. 

Once Dean gets settled in at the announcers table it was time for the champion to come out. 

“And his opponent, From Charlotte North Carolina, weighing in at 205 pounds, he is the Cruiserweight Champion; Cedric Alexander!” 

Taking TJ’s jacket and dog tags I step out of the ring. I don’t have to start doing anything until towards the end of the match. All I do is give my boyfriend encouraging comments every now and again. 

Now’s the time. I go to the time keepers area and grab the title. I walk around the ring holding it up like a card girl at a boxing match. “Don’t you guys think this will look so much better on TJP?” I ask the universe. They boo obviously, which sounds pretty good. I never knew that being a heel would be so much fun! I understand why people turn now. I don’t get much out of Alexander other than a look here and there. Time for plan B. Putting on the belt as tight as I could get it, I get up on the apron in the champions sight. I just stand there waving and smiling. This is just enough for TJ to roll him up with Cedric’s knees on his own chest and sat on his legs. TJ reaches for my hands and I grab both of them. It’s a wonder the ref didn’t see this. 

1….2…..3! Ding Ding Ding!

“Here is your winner and the new Cruiserweight Champion; TJP!” 

He quickly gets off his opponent and out of the ring. Getting down after him we celebrate. We make it to the top of the ramp and my brother meets us there. While Dean is raising TJ’s hand I take the time to put the belt around his waist. Time for another picture. 

The caption read: Two Down, One to Go. #205Live #AnyMeanNecessary #DeanAmbrose @MegaTJP @CaliRoseWWE 

I’m so proud of you two, you pulled that off flawlessly.” Dean said. 

“Now All I need to do is win the battle royal on Sunday. I just really want you guys to be backstage. I could use the support from there.” 

“Umm like we wouldn’t be” TJ says. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way back to the hotel we’re going to celebrate TJ’s win…and by we I mean me and him. 

Once at the hotel, I push him down on the bed, straddle him and kiss him fiercely. He moans beneath me and I smile. 

“What’s this for?”

“For your win, I love the way that belt looks on you.”   
I continue kissing him and grinding my hips into him. He grips my hips and begins grinding with me. 

Soon enough we’re out of our clothes and I straddle him once more. Kissing him, I start with his lips and make my way down his neck to his chest and bite him slightly. While he’s distracted, I line me up with him and slide right on. Moaning in unison, we find a rhythm and ride it out. I reach my orgasm first, slowing down I realize he hasn’t finished yet. I slowly get off him, turn around so we can 69. I know he’s close to finishing, and this way he can taste me as well. Starting off with a few licks, I then deep throat him once. And this is proving effective with the way he’s grabbing my thighs now. Giving him a few more pumps, licks and bobbing he cums, and it is delicious. 

“Oh my god…I have to win more often.” He says looking at me as I sit up. 

“You act like you don’t get this even when you don’t win.” I say laughing.

“Yea, but this just makes it a little more special. And I get to return the favor when you win the women’s championship.”

“I hope so” Smiling, I lay down next to him and we spoon for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Evolution Pay Per View was going to be huge for us women. We could showcase what we have to offer without the men out shining us. 

There’s a lot going on at first, I’m not sure which way to turn. Realizing what people are doing, I follow. We have to take out the biggest competitors. That being Tamina and Nia Jax. 

After all the action has dissipated its just down to me and Naomi. This is going to be tricky. Sh’e and amazing athlete…and I love her so much. She has be on the apron and if I don’t think of something quick, I’m going to get eliminated. Thinking fast I duck underneath her legs to get back in the ring and flip her so she’s now on the apron. Faking her out I act like I’m going to shoulder tackle her midsection and she goes to kick me. I take this opportunity to leg sweep her one leg she’s standing on and down she goes…I just won.

“Here is your winner Cali Rose!” 

This means I get a title shot…where and when I want. That women’s title is mine. Rhonda wins her match against Nikki Bella, which wasn’t surprising. Tomorrow I’m going to Corbin and asking him for a match. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RAW comes around and I immediately go to find the general manager. I’m granted the match because of the battle royal, and tell him Dean and TJ are coming down with me. With the promise they will not get involved. 

Tonight, I get to inflict serious damage to Rhonda’s ego. Take her down a peg. 

“Kitten, you ready to show Rousey how far you’re willing to go?” 

“Yup, I got my tricks” 

“This would be the only match where we can’t really help each other, physically anyway, but don’t worry Blue Sky, we’re going to be out there with you” 

“The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the RAW Women’s Championship. Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by the Cruiserweight Champion TJP and the Universal Champion Dean Ambrose, From New York, Cali Rose!” 

“And her opponent, from Venice California, she is the RAW Women’s Champion, Rowdy Ronda Rousey!” 

I take caution with the few beginning moves of this match. I know what she can and cannot do. And hoping she won’t try anything other than those she knows. 

While I’m sitting on the top turnbuckle looking for a big move, Rhonda comes over to me, grabs my arm and flings me across the ring. As she throws me, I feel a pop in my shoulder…F me right now. I was supposed to win this match, I just ruined all our hard work. No, I will not have it end this way. A few more moves later, I realize that I can’t keep going. The pain is too much. So before she actually breaks my arm with her freakin’ arm bar, I tell the ref to stop the match. The bell rings and Rousey looks confused. 

“Cali Rose is unable to compete, your winner and still the Raw Women’s Champion Rhonda Rousey!” 

I’m sitting in the corner, my head back and clutching my arm, all I can think is I let them down. Soon enough tears start rolling down my face. The medic are looking over me and the next thing I know TJ and my brother are right next to me. 

“What happened Cali?” I hear Rhonda asking. “What happened to all that smack you were talking? Hmm? Did a mere suplex scare you off?”

Dean looked like he was ready to break her neck, TJ helps me stand up and I stop him from getting close to her. I walk up to her still holding my arm, lean into the mic; “You know, you’re much more of a liability than you think.” I turned and the boys helped me out of the ring. The crowd is booing now, but I can’t tell who its directed at and at this point I did not care. 

The medical examiners look me over and tell me it’s not as bad as it looks, which is good…but I still have to keep it in a sling for a while. Which means I’m out of action for a few weeks. 

“I messed up…” 

“What?” Both boys said at the same time. 

I try to find the right words but start crying instead. 

“Dammit Blue Sky, please don’t cry” 

“I ruined it!” Was all I managed to blurt out.

“Nugget, what happened out there wasn’t your fault. Look at me…” He lifts my chin up and through teary eyes I see those eyes I always get lost in. “We were going into this match with precaution anyway. Now the world knows how dangerous she really is.” 

“Besides” Dean says taking my hand in his. “She will pay for this…we will make sure of it” 

“At least its not my dominant arm that’s messed up. I need that for important stuff…” 

“Like eating” TJ says and I nod in agreement. 

They’re right. I need to work on getting my arm 100+% before my next match with Rhonda. I will not be another one of her victims. 

“Alright you two, let’s get changed and go find something to eat, my treat.” Dean says. 

“Woo hoo!” Tj jumps up in happiness when my brother puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“With a limit, you garbage disposal. I don’t understand how you eat so much and you keep you’re weight down…”

“Fast Metabolism” TJ says. I laugh. That’s always his excuse, but the truth is, he works hard for that body. And that hard work pays off…..a lot….

“I’m going to go get changed and then we can go” I say carefully getting off the examination table. This was going to be tricky, moving my arm even the tiniest bit hurts. While I’m changing, I keep thinking about what Rhonda said. She basically called me a coward for stopping the match. I am not scared of her…but I am afraid of what she could do to me. I mean, she popped my arm out of its socket and this was an accident. She’s so worried about being aggressive rather than being careful. 

When I leave the locker room, not paying attention to where I was going, I bump into the big dog. “I’m sorry Roman, I…”

“Hey Sky, don’t worry about it…how’s your arm?” He genuinely looks concerned. 

“It hurts a lot…Are you mad at us?” I ask him outright. 

He sighs. “I just have a few questions, I know Dean won’t listen to me or Seth, but he will listen to you. Can you just let him know I want to talk to him. Seth is not going to be there” 

“Oh, ok. I will let him know” 

“Just tell him to text me if he wants to talk” He turned around and walked away. 

The guilt returns. This was beginning to get less fun. I finally make my way over to the rental car. “Took you long enough Blue Sky.” Dean said. 

“I..umm…actually ran into Roman” 

“Oh yea?” Dean said nonchalantly. “What did he say?”

“He wants to talk to you. Privately. He said Seth won’t be there, he wants it to be just you two. He has questions” 

“How come he couldn’t come find me and talk to me that way?”

“Roman said you wouldn’t listen.” I’m being upfront and honest with him. Roman is right, he’ll listen to me before he listens to anyone else. 

My brother chuckles. “He does know me…when does he want to meet?”

“He wanted you to decide that. He wants you to text him when you’re ready.” 

Thinking about it for a moment, he decides to actually take out his phone and use it for once. Texting Roman that he’s free tomorrow and would like to meet at a diner not far from the hotel they were at. I’m curious at how this is going to turn out. Which gets me thinking. 

“Hey bro, where’s Renee? I haven’t seen her in a while.” 

He turns to me. “Get in the car” TJ and I get in. Tj in the front and me in the back. It is just more comfortable for my arm back here. 

“Renee and I have decided to go our separate ways.” 

“What!? What happened?” 

“We realized that this would be better for the both of us. Besides, we’re still friends and that’s better for us. But don’t worry either of your pretty little heads. Nothing has really changed between us, other than not living together.” 

He started the car and drove without another word. That was an indication to drop the conversation and move on. I want to text Renee to ask if she’s ok, but I think I should wait a little longer. 

The next night we have a house show and I will be taking my place as manager with little interference…for now…

I’m getting ready when I see my brother. 

“Hey Dean, did you speak to Roman?”

“Yea” 

“Well…how did it go!?” 

He looks at me and says: “Fine, I told him everything and…” he stops for a second.

“And….? What happened??” 

“I kissed him…”

Wide eyed I go: “WHAT!? YOU KISSED HIM!?!” 

“SHHH!!!!” He put his hand over my mouth and drags me away from all the people. 

“What do you mean you kissed him!?” 

“I couldn’t help it. This is part of the reason I broke it off with Renee. The bisexuality is coming back to haunt me.” 

“What did Roman do?” 

“He actually kissed me back. I mean he was taken by surprise at first, but then he totally got into it.” 

Looking at the way my brother is talking about this…actually warms my heart. We struggled with our sexuality all throughout high school. He was bullied for it which still boils my blood to this day. People were more accepting to me than they were to Jon. I guess it’s because I was a girl and they were just perverts. 

“Soooo, what does this mean for you guys!?” I say all but squealing. 

“It means we might see where this leads” 

Smiling at him, he then says: “Do not tell anyone, this includes TJ. This is a brother sister thing, got it?”

“I got it big brother. Now let’s go win this match”

The match was pretty uneventful. TJ got the win with a dirty pin. When we get backstage I tell the boys I’m going to go get some ice. My arm is throbbing and I’m this doesn’t mean it got any worse. The medics tell me that its just healing and to continue putting ice on it and taking ibuprofen. 

In the locker room Tj and I are waiting for Dean. Messing around with each other I let something slip. 

“Oh TJ, I love you” 

He stares at me wide eyed. “What?” 

I stare back at him confused. “What?”

“You said you love me” 

“O…..oh…did I?” Stammering, I hadn’t realized that I said it. 

I may have just messed this up. I knew he wasn’t ready, and I let it slip. 

“Why would you say that?” He asks me. 

“I didn’t mean to it just slipped. I mean I meant it but I didn’t mean to say it now” 

“You know how I feel about those words. It’s too early for them and I just…” He trails off trying to find the right words. But before he can continue Dean walks in and says he’s ready to go. 

The car ride to the hotel was a quiet one. Dean could tell something was wrong but he wasn’t the one to get mixed up in other peoples problems. When we get to the room, TJ and I just sit on the bed. The atmosphere is so thick that its driving me crazy. 

“I’m sorry!” I just blurt it out. TJ looks at me. “I didn’t mean for that to come out. I know that’s a touchy subject between us but…I felt like I had to say it.” I’m fidgeting with my hands at this point. “I felt that I was ready to let it out and I shouldn’t have.” Not knowing what else to say I grab my phone and room key. “I’ll be right back” knowing full well I won’t go far by myself, I go to a park not far from where we’re staying. 

I take a look around making sure no one else is here. As soon as I confirm that the place is empty, I just start crying. I’m known for over reacting to a lot of things. But this is too important to me. The last person TJ said “I love you” to broke his heart to pieces. I refuse to be that person. He deserves so much and I want to be the one to give it to him. 

My phone starts ringing, its TJ, I let it ring. He calls me 3 more times and sends me a few text messages. A few more minutes go by and my phone starts ringing again. This time its Dean. I’m not about to get yelled at by him if I answer. I let him go to voicemail as well. 

Deciding not to go back just yet, I continue walking around. I walk by a few stores and find a few cute things. The only problem is I didn’t bring my wallet with me. About an our later I decided to go back to the room. When I walk in I see TJ sitting at the desk with his head down on his arms. The minute he hears to door click. Hushed shoots up. 

“Hey” I say sheepishly. I could never keep up with how fast he was, before I knew it he was embracing me with his face in my neck. 

“Don’t ever leave again.” I returned the hug without saying a word. He pulls me back with his arms still on my shoulders. “You weren’t answering your phone and I got scared. I called Dean and told him what happened. And when he couldn’t get a hold of you I was starting to panic. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react the way I did.” 

I look him right in the eyes. “That’s ok, I understand why you did. I didn’t mean for it to come out now but it did. I’ve been feeling that way for a while now and just acted on it when shouldn’t have. I just, really really like you and I really really like where this is going.” 

“That’s the problem. When you left, I imagined what it would be like without you…and I hated it. I’m scared because I like you so much. I stop using the love word for that reason but, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out without saying it. And hearing you say it made things worse.” 

I really don’t like where this conversation is going.


	8. Chapter 8

I did not like where this conversation was going. 

“I think I need some time to gather my thoughts. We have a few days off and I’m going to spend it at home” 

I’m trying really hard not to cry. This was the week I was supposed to spend with him and those piggies I love so much. 

“I understand” Trying to say that without cracking. When we lay down, he’s the first to fall asleep. I take this moment to see if I can switch my plane ticket to LA to one going to NY. I find one but the flight is at 6AM. Maybe this is for the best. 

Setting my alarm I lay down and try to sleep. But to no avail. It’s already 1AM. There’s no point in trying to sleep now. I can do that on the plane. 

Come 2:30 I start getting ready being as quiet as I can. I take one more look into the room, I do one last thing. Taking the note pad from the desk, I leave a not for TJ. 

-Was able to trade in my ticket for one going to NY. It was an early one and I didn’t want to wake you. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t going to miss you. Have a safe trip and give a hug to Pugsley and Cupcake for me. Have a safe flight. 

-Sky 

The flight was quicker than expected and I make it to NY with no problems, thank goodness, and then home in like 10 minutes. I made a doctors appointment for today. My arm is killing me and doesn’t seem to be getting any better. No call or text from TJ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up the next morning I feel a tingling in my arm and its not a good one. I call my doctor hoping they can give me an appointment sometime this afternoon. And thank god they can. When the doctor is able to see me I tell him about the pain and what happened. He suggests I take an x-ray and I comply. When he sees the results, there less than good. Its bad. Turns out I tore a muscle in my arm and it’s not just going to heal with tender, love and care. 

I get home and just plop on the sofa. I need to fix this via surgery. So guess who is going to be out for a while! I hate this. I call WWE and update them on what was going on and they will be posting a tweet about it. I was given the OK to go on Instagram and explain what was going on myself. 

*SkylarIsGood stories* 

“Hey lovelies! Its Cali, I…wanted to come on here and let you guys know what was going on. I am going to be out longer than expected. I went to the doctor today and my arm needs surgery before the muscle tears completely. This sucks and you know who I blame for this. I love you guys and will try to keep you updated. Until then. (I blow a kiss into the screen) 

Damn that hurt. Then I see the tweet. 

@WWE - Due to the injury she sustained in her match, @CaliRoseWWE will be under going surgery. We wish her a speedy recovery. 

And they included the video of the match. I sigh sitting back on my sofa. I elected to have the procedure in a hospital in Nevada, so I could be home with my brother. I gotta give him a call. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Jon” 

“Blue Sky, whats up?” 

“Did you happen to see Twitter?” 

“No, hold on...Holy shit Sky” 

“I know, I’m so bummed. But I though I could have the surgery in Vegas so maybe I can stay with you while I’m recovering.” 

“Where did you think you were staying? Does TJ know?” 

“No, we’re going through some things right now.” 

“Oh damn. I mean its on the internet, so he’s going to see it regardless” 

“I know there’s nothing I can do about that” 

“When is the surgery?” 

“I scheduled it for Friday” 

“Ok, are you going to be leaving today or tomorrow?” 

“I was going to leave tomorrow” 

“Ok, let me know when you’re in the air and i will head over to pick you up.” 

“Will do” 

“Love you Blue Sky” 

“Love you too big brother” 

After getting off the phone i check Twitter. There’s a lot of people commenting on the tweet. I don’t feel like reading them all. 

With everything going on it is nice to just sit here and be with Mina. I missed her so much. I really wish TJ was here with me. I’m a big girl. I’ll see him soon....eventually. This sucks! I truly don’t know what to do with myself. And I’m going to be out for probably as long as Jon was…and I know he hated it. 

I was so worried about everything that it got late. I still had to get my suitcase switched up. As in I have to take my dirty clothes out of it and put clean clothes in there. I have to make sure its not heavy and something I can handle with one hand. 

When I land in Nevada, I find my brother quickly. He helps me with my luggage and getting me into his truck. 

“Blue Sky, you’re fidgeting. What’s going on?” 

“I’m scared. I’ve never gotten any type of anything done before. What if I die?!”

“Relax, you’re probably going to get the same thing I got done.” 

“And you scared us half death! We could have lost you Jon and I don’t know how I would have handled that” I was on the verge of tears. We pulled into the driveway and I didn’t even make a move. Jon came over to my side, open the door and turned me toward him, putting his hands on the sides of my face. 

“I’ll be damned if you leave me. This procedure is going to go smoothly. Besides, TJ needs someone to come home to”

I grab both his hands, wincing a bit. “Can we not talk about TJ. I miss him enough at it is, and it hurts me that I scared him so bad” The minute I said that I see Jon turn around and bend a bit. “What are you doing?”

“This used to cheer you up as a kid. Hop on” Without thinking I get on his back and wrap my right arm around his neck. “See, I knew this would work” I’m laughing now. I needed this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m getting ready for the procedure and I’m freaking out. I want these drugs and I want them now. I feel my brother squeeze my hand. “You’re going to fine sis, besides I’m going to be right here when you get out.” The minute he says that I start getting drowsy. 

The next thing I know I’m waking up to a familiar face. “See Blue Sky, I told you this would go perfectly.” I muster up all I can to smile at him. Then turning my attention to the other person in the room. “Ro…Roman?”

“Hey baby girl. De told me what was going on. I decided to come see how everything went.” He holds my hand and gives it squeezes it a bit. “You’re going to be ok. Your brother is going to talk to the doctor.” 

I look at him before closing my eyes again. “I’m glad you’re here.” When I wake up again, it’s kinda quiet. The only noise is coming from the heart monitor. I try to sit up but cry out a little when I put pressure on my left arm. “Easy Blue Sky” Laying back down slowly, Jon helps sit me back up with a few more pillows. I point to a cup of water and Roman brings it to my brother. I sip it slowly. The cold feels good in my throat. 

“When can I go home?”

“Hopefully soon sis, I have to talk to the doctor one more time to get all the info we need to make sure your arm heals the right way.” 

I sighed leaning back further into the pillows. 

“Are you hungry baby girl?” Roman asked me. 

I shake my head. “You have to eat something though Sky, you haven’t eaten since yesterday, before the surgery” 

Wait, I was out for that long? It was just an arm procedure. I want to go home. I don’t like feeling like crap, I don’t like being hooked up to all these things. Why can’t time speed up? 

Jon came back to the room. “Good news everyone” I can’t help but smile a bit. “Sky, the doctor says you can come home tonight, but it will have to be after they make sure nothing is going to go wrong and we have the ok from the surgeon.” He squeezed my hand. “I’ll be right back again, I’m going to call our job and let them know what’s going on” As he was going to let go I tightened my grip. “Relax Blue Sky, I’ll be back before you know it” I watched him leave the room and tears started to form in my eyes. Then I felt a arm around me. I almost forgot Roman was here. 

“Come on baby girl. Everything is going to be fine.” Not knowing what else to do, I leaned into him. “You know Sky, we were thinking about taking a few days oft stay with you. It will give us, more your brother comfort in leaving you alone” 

“What about Seth?” 

“We haven’t spoken to him in a while. What happened between us he has no idea.” 

“I really want to know what exactly happened and what’s going to happen”

Roman chuckled. “I think that’s going to have to be answered when your brother is ready” 

“Ready for what?” 

“Don’t worry about it De, we’ll talk about it later. So are we ready to get out of here?” 

“Yup, come on Sky. Lets go home and into a real bed.” 

They both help me get ready. “I don’t want to lie down anymore. I just want to go home” 

“Alright cranky pants” 

I sigh. “I’m sorry big brother” 

“Don’t be. Hospitals get me the same way. Ask Roman” 

“That’s why Renee was always the one to stay with you. I would have wanted to punch your lights out” 

“Love you too Big Dog” He chuckles. 

When we get home I plop right on the couch. It still kind of smells like Blue. I miss that pup. I realized I have checked my phone in 2 days. To my surprise, there’s a text from TJ. I can’t answer it. I’m going to say something else I regret. Jon went to go buy a few things but left Roman with me. I wish he would stop leaving. 

“Hey Ro, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, whats up hun?”

“Have you ever said “I love you” to someone and then instantly regret it…but not really because you were just saying how you felt?” 

“Is this about TJ?” 

i just nod my head, quickly I might add. I have to talk to someone about this and my brother is not the person with the way he over reacts. 

“Look Sky, things happen. And I know that’s no excuse. I did pour my heart out to someone I thought I loved. In college, I was on the football team. You know the trop, the football player and the cheerleader? Well, I thought that relationship was the most amazing 8 months of my life. She didn’t think so. She would have rather been with the running back. If I hadn’t walked in on them in the bathroom of the gym, I would have continued to be blind. Right before that I told her I loved her, and without a second thought, she said it back to me.” 

“Oh Ro, I’m sorry.” 

He smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be. Without that experience, I couldn’t have been able to tell the difference between love and infatuation. Now, look me in the eyes and tell me that what you felt for TJ was actual love and not a fixation with being in a relationship” 

“I love TJ” I say that with the straightest of faces. “ I love the time we spend together. I love the way he makes me laugh. I love that we work together. I…I miss him.” 

I look at Roman and he’s smiling at me. I think that’s a good thing. “Do you believe me?” 

“Oh, of course I believe you. All I asked was a simple question. You answered that so quick and with such passion. I’m sure you two will work this out. And if not, now you know what love feels like. And don’t settle for anything less than that feeling” 

I smile thanking him for the talk. And just in time Jon walks through the door. “Hey guys, miss me?” 

Ro and I look at each other and shrug. “Eh” 

“Thanks guys, I’m touched.” We laugh and start getting dinner started. I really appreciate my brother for letting me stay here. He’s so sweet, when he went to the store he bought all of my favorite things to eat. My favorite cereals, my favorite snacks, he even found my favorite protein powder and bars. He’s the best big brother ever. 

After dinner we get settled in to our rooms. I just stare up at the ceiling for a while. Its not my room, but at the same time it is. Or it’s going to have to be for a while. I just keep thinking about the conversation with Ro. I feel bad for him and that girl was a hoe. But if that worked out who knows where he would be. He certainly wouldn’t be here with my brother. I don’t get the fascination with cheerleaders. 

The next thing I know, its been two weeks since the guys have been here with me and they need to go back on the road. Dean is going at like supersonic speed, telling mw what i can’t do and what i shouldn’t do and if he finds out he’ll kill me. 

“Big brother, will you relax. I’m going to be fine. Its not like I’m leaving the house” 

“Excuse me for being worried.” 

“De, she’s going to be fine. We’re going to FaceTime her any time we’re free. And its not like she won’t text us out of pure boredom.” 

“Fine, fine, fine” he huffs out. 

“Now, we have to get going or we’re going to miss our flight.” Roman comes and gives me a hug. “See you later baby girl” 

Dean then squishes me with one of his hugs. “I love you Blue Sky. Call me if anything happens.” 

“I love you too Jon, be careful traveling “ 

And just like that, I’m alone. For days like this, which is most days, I have a stuffed animal with me. Jon kept a plush shark he had gotten for me one Christmas when we were kids. I haven’t seen it in years. This makes me feel a bit better. I don’t know if I can handle being alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s been a few days since they left and so far so good. Let’s hope it stays that way. I’m sitting on the couch watching the Food Network. I don’t know how my brother did it, I mean grant it he wasn’t alone. I’m going crazy and it’s only been a couple of days. I here the doorbell. I’m home alone and was instructed not to answer the door. I peek through the hole and gasp, opening the door. 

“TJ? What are you doing here?” I sounded silly asking him that question…but then again he didn’t have my brother’s address. 

“I texted Dean and asked if it was alright if I stopped by, I wanted to see how you were doing” 

Something’s not right. Don’t get me wrong I’m loving that he’s here right now. But, he’s not acting like his confident self. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask outright. 

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

I just stare at him. “TJ, you know better than anyone, that I can tell you have something on your mind. Did something happen??” I start to get worried. 

“Can we talk inside?” 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. Please come in…can I attempt to get you a cup of water?” I chuckled nervously. 

“No Sky, it’s ok.” 

We walk over to the sofa and I turn the TV off. Before completely setting the remote down he says my name abruptly. “Sky” At this point I just start staring at him. 

“Sky, I can’t do this anymore. Being away from you is killing me. Being friends is killing me more.” 

“TJ, I…”

“Skylar Reign Good, I need you in my life again. I need us to be the way we used to be.” 

I was about to say something to him, when I heard my phone. That’s what woke me up. All of that was a dream. TJ being at the door, TJ telling me how he feels…TJ just being here…the tears begin again. Why is this so hard. We both decided that this would be good for us. I don’t want this to be good for us. It’s taking all my strength not to call TJ right now. Everything sucks right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe I can convince Jon to get a dog. Or a cat. Or a lizard. Or a fish. Or anything/anyone that can keep me company. This alone time is killing me. I do as much exercise as I can without having to use my arm. I don’t want to stay home anymore. Maybe I can walk the Vegas strip. I did it once by myself and I can do it again, not that I want to. Staying home it is. Maybe some online shopping. Some new jewelry. Maybe a new top or two. 

I want to do things, I want to go places, I want company dammit! 

Taking one huff I go upstairs and grab my laptop. I go on Hulu and watch The Golden Girls. Xavier was right, this show is hysterical. It’s only been a few months and I’m already looking to climb the walls. Physical therapy is good, I mean it hurts but if it means getting a thousand times better than before then I just have to fight through the pain. The exercise they gave me to do at home is simple enough and it gives me something to do. 

When I’m about to start the next episode, my phone rings.

“Roman!”

He chuckles on the other end. “Hey baby girl, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, bored out of my mind. Where’s my brother?”

“Dean has a match right now. I’m just back here waiting for him. He wanted me to check in on you” 

“And he couldn’t wait until after he was done to call me?”

“You know your brother. He makes no sense” 

“This is true”

“How is your arm feeling?”

“Better than before. I’ve been doing the exercises the therapist gave me and I still have a few more visits to the doctors and I should be good to go!”

Roman paused for a second. “You can’t wait to come back to work can you?” 

“NO! I’m climbing the walls Ro, I hate being inside for too long with nothing to do, no one to talk to and…” I start tearing up again. “I just hate this…”

“Woah, woah, calm down Sky. You’ll be back here in no time. You made it all the way up until now. A few more months and everything will be back to normal.” 

“Yea” I sniffled. “You’re right.”

“Sky, I have to go, remember chin up, remember to eat, sleep, and tell your brother to do his own laundry for a change! Love you baby girl!” 

“Love you to Ro” I can’t help but smile. I do love Ro. He’s the older brother in this situation. And I love all the family I’ve made on this journey, thats not yet over. Not if I can help it. 

The next doctors visit I have is with the company. They’re going to tell me whether or not I’m cleared from competition. Fingers crossed. Whatever happens, I’m not going to tell my brother or Roman. I want everything to be a surprise. 

“So, what’s there verdict?”

“You are cleared to compete! Your arm healed up wonderfully. But just to be safe no lifting unnecessarily” 

“But high flying, submissions and everything else is ok?”

“Absolutely. Now, I will let the rest of the team know and you should be back on the road in no time”

I jump up and down. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

I’m going to head home to switch out some of the clothes that I have, re-pack and head to the next city. When I get to the arena, I’m so happy to see everyone. All I’m hoping is that Dean, TJ or Roman doesn’t come around. Once I’m done getting changed, I make sure no one is around and head for the gorilla. 

Finally back from everything! And it feels…strange. I know I belong here, but it doesn’t feel like it. It’s been almost a year since I’ve been gone. I’m supposed to continue my storyline with TJ and Dean. And since Dean is having the issues with Seth, I’m supposed to team with my…I mean, the CruiserGreat tonight. TJ doesn’t know I’m back, this is going to be a surprise for him and the universe. I can hear our opponents taunting. TJ about not having a partner, until Jojo says; 

“And his tag team partner…” 

To make sure people don’t suspect anything negative about our relationship, I come out to his music. 

“From New York, NY Cali Rose!” 

Doing my usual entrance, I do nothing but smile at TJ. He looks surprised and a grin creeps on his face. 

In this match, we to play our heelness up, we have a little fun. TJ gets thrown around a bit but comes crawling to me and wraps his arms around my waist and legs while he’s still on the ground, looking scared. Since i tapped him a few times for comfort, it counts as a tag. Once in, I move slow so I can show the world how rusty I am…until I’ve fooled them enough. I start picking up and pace. I hit her with the rainmaker DDT and it’s over. 

We take care of this match fairly quickly and I’m just on such a high from being back in the ring. The ref raises our hands. 

“Here are your winners! TJP and Cali Rose!”

Making sure not to overstep my boundaries, I head over to TJ and just give him a high five. But he laces his fingers with mine and pulls me to him. This is the best hug I’ve gotten since I’ve been out. I hear the crowd around us cheering, but I don’t care about that right now. Right now, I’m in heaven. We back away from each other but our eyes are still glued together. He helps me get out of the ring and we head backstage. We were walking to catering without saying a word. i was about to open the door when he says;

“I missed this” 

I smile. “I missed being in the ring together too, being out for so long was killing me”

“No, not that” he grabs my hand. “I meant this” 

“What are you talking about? We’ll get more matches together from now on now that I’m back.” 

“You really are your brother’s sister. Dense” he chuckles. 

“That was rude TJ” 

“Then I’m going to be rude to you one last time” 

I was going to ask him what he meant, but he kissed me before I could say anything. Without hesitation I returned the gesture. 

“TJ…I missed you so much. I just didn’t know if you were ready or even wanted to hear that” 

“Sky, this year has been hell without you. A few weeks after you left, I feel like I lost everything. My happiness, the title…but more importantly, I thought I lost you. We hadn’t spoken at all while you were out. I would ask Dean how you were doing whenever he was free.”

I put my hand on his cheek. “TJ, I never stopped caring about you. I never stopped thinking about you. But at the same time if I contacted you I would just be pushing you away. All I wanted to do was respect what you wanted and show you that no matter what, I wouldn’t wait for you” 

“And that just proved everything. You never once prodded to get my attention and you didn’t push me. You actually gave me time to think about all this.” 

“Was that enough time?” I ask shyly. 

He wraps his arms around my waist and instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss one more time. “Way more than enough time to realize that, you’re my world. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been before. Skylar Reign Good. Will you take me back?”

“Will you take me back?” 

We smile at each other and go information another kiss.

“Get a room will you?” 

“Jon!” I run up to him and jump on him in a hug.

“Blue Sky! Glad to be back?”

“Like you have no idea.” 

“Welcome back baby girl” 

“Roman!” 

“If everyone is done I would like to take my lady back to the hotel” 

Dean goes into over dramatic mode. “Oh dear lord, can you not? My baby sister is not a play thing and so help me god I will…” 

“De, chill” 

“It’s ok big brother, I love you and will call you later” 

“Protection children!!” Dean yelled from down the hall. 

TJ and I just look at each other and laugh. 

When we get to the hotel, TJ can’t stop talking about what’s been going on. It’s adorable really. He talked about when he lost the title and how he’s working to get it back. I tell him, now that I’m back, he’ll have it back in no time. 

Once we’re done showering we lay on the bed and talk some more. I can’t help but just smile and stare at him. 

“What?” He chuckles nervously. 

“Nothing just hearing talk about everything and how passionate you sound; it just makes me happy” 

The light in his eyes get bigger, and so does my heart. 

“Sky, I have to tell you something” 

My face turns into concern. “What’s going on?” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, a year to be exact and I…”

I could see he was having trouble with words and I just kept spewing them out. Was he hurt, did something happen, is he hungry? 

“Skylar, I love you!” 

I stare at him wide eyed. “What?” 

“I wasn’t ready to say it before. But with all the time I’ve had without you, I finally figured out that it’s true. I know when you said it to me I told you I wasn’t ready and that I was scared. And that’s half the truth. It’s not because I wasn’t ready, it was because I didn’t think you would feel that way about me.” 

I just stare at him, trying to find the right words, but all I can see is the love in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I inch myself closer to him until my lips touch his. Everything I had to say was in that kiss. I missed him more than anything. After a few minutes of kissing we made love. And this was different than before. A good different. I got my best friend back. 

At the next show I was going to have a match against Ronda. Not for the title. I should probably use the word “match” loosely. You’ll see why. 

“Gentlemen, are you ready?” I ask my brother and my boyfriend. But to no avail. They’re talking about…well..I’m not even sure. I couldn’t even follow them they were talking over each other. I sigh. 

“Are they at it again?” Roman comes up behind me. 

“What are they even talking about?” 

“I really wish I could tell you…I think they’ve been spending too much time together” We laugh. Then I turn to him. 

“Ro, can you come out to the ring with me?” 

“Sure baby girl, when is your match?” 

“In a few minutes” 

We head to the gorilla, and Ronda is going out first. She all smiles and happiness…UGH! 

I go out there with Roman behind me. I need me some muscles and since the two meat heads are still arguing about who knows what, Roman will do. At first its a back and forth game but soon enough, I fake her out and gain he upper hand. I trip her a few times. Taking my time now, i start yelling things at her. Picking her up from the corner, her arm snakes around the rope. Taking the opportunity, i pull her arm on the rope. Pulling until the four count. Then going back completely ignoring the ref and his warnings. A few seconds later the bell rings but I keep going. A few refs come down to the ring and try to pry me off Ronda. Its not until Roman comes in and pulls me back. 

“A year for a year Rousey! A year for a year!!!!” Roman has me over his shoulder at this point. I was so mad to the point that I wasn’t making any movement towards backstage. I try wriggling out of Roman’s grip but to no avail. You think I would know better. Not two seconds after “walking” down the hall, cameras come up to us which means something is going to happen. Just then I hear Alexa’s voice. 

“Cali, I like what I saw out there. That aggression is exactly what the Survivor Series team needs. So, what do you say?” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“If you join the team, and if we win…I’ll talk to Baron Corbin about getting you another title match?” 

I just stare at her. 

“Look we need to make sure RAW wins that 5 on 5 elimination tag team match and prove who the A show really is once and for all. You have the passion, aggression and fight that we need” 

“Fine, I’ll join the team. But keep this in mind Miss Bliss, I don’t take kindly to broken promises.” 

She nodded profusely and we walk away. I sincerely hope she heeds my warning. We make our way to the locker room the 4 of us are sharing and surprise surprise…Dean and TJ are still here. 

“How is it that the two of you are still at it?” I ask and they just bust out laughing. 

“I wish I could tell you Blue sky.”

“Anyway, when’s your match Nugget?” 

Roman and I look at each other and rolls our eyes. “Her match was 10 minutes ago. So while you two were yapping away, she asked me to accompany her. Which is a good thing I did Ms. I have my brother’s temper.” 

Shrugging, I say; “Hey I just wanted her to know what was what. I’m not going to take what she did to me lying down.” 

“What did you do?” My brother asks. I point to the TV in the room which so happens to be doing a recap of the last 20 minutes. “Impressive. And you got picked for the survivor series team.”

“Sorry we missed it.” TJ looks like someone just kicked his puppy. 

“Hey you guys saw it just now right? No harm done. Besides I do believe someone has a cruiserweight match up next.” 

“Come my lady, come, come my lady. You’re my butterfly sugar….baby!” He gestures me out of the room.” I giggle. He’s such a dork, but he’s my dork. I go out before him with no music and take the fun of introducing him away from Jojo. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen and everyone in between. Please welcome your FOREVER CruiserGreat Champion! TJP!!” 

His music goes off and with a big smile and a few accessories, he comes bounding down the ramp. Arms out while the universe basks in his glory. He was set to face Lince Dorado, from Lucha House Party…again. I think maybe they are a little salty from the upper hands TJ has been having against them. Well, that won’t change. I’m here now and I will do what I have to to make sure he wins. As they are going at it TJ gets a kick to the side of his face knocking him out of the ring. Dorado looks like he’s going to suicide dive at him. I stand in front of my cruiserweight shielding him from his opponent. Lince stops short letting TJ regain his composure. The match continues and it’s the luchador for the most part. I decide to do some taunting, so I grab all three masks that TJ has collected and flaunt them. It works for a minute before I realize that the rest of the party decides to show up. All of a sudden they stick to each others side. I try running around the ring but to no avail. Kalisto and Gran Metalik sandwich me between them. I’m holding on to the masks tightly in case they come for them. I’m too busy paying attention to them that I don’t see Dorado pin TJ until his music goes off. Taking in the moment I kick Kalisto in the shin and run over to my boyfriend. We start yelling about how unfair that was, they weren’t supposed to be out here, that pin shouldn’t have counted. You know, the usual. 

We head backstage and just chill for a minute. While we’re waiting for my brother to be done with…whatever he’s doing, I start putting together things to say during the promo that’s going to happen next week. I have a lot to say and creative is letting me say all of it!…with a few minor tweaks but still. I love being a heel for this reason. Not having to worry who it may or may not piss off, because at the end of the day, that’s what you want. A boo from the crowd and a scowl from your opponent. 

Since we have some time to kill before our flight the next day day, I thought me and TJ could actually go out on a date. Like we used to. I suggested a hibachi place. I get all dressed up in one of my favorite t-shirts, jeans and my converse high tops. And TJ is dressed up in black jeans, black a white shirt and a zip up sweater. 

Damn he looks good. But I have to control myself…until later anyway. On our way to his rental car, I lace my fingers with his. When we get in the car, I ask him what he wants to listen to music wise. He says he doesn’t have a preference at the moment. So I plugged my phone into the aux cord and put on Maroon 5. The best thing about this drive is, not the short distance, but the fact that TJ had his hand on my thigh and my hand on his the whole time. I know, this is love story corny. 

When we get there, we get seated right away. They sit us next to some very nice people, or so we thought. They recognized who we were and proceeded to tell us how much better we could be doing. While we were eating they took a picture of us and posted it to Twitter with the caption saying that we were actually like our heel personas. I’m trying really hard to ignore them but it continues to get harder. While trying to enjoy what’s left of the night, TJ and I talk about how delicious the food is and what we might do after this. Everything was fine until the guy started throwing little bits of food at us. After a few pieces hit us, I’d had enough. 

“Ok, you know what…” I started getting up from my chair. TJ was holding onto my wrist so I wouldn’t go face to face with the jerk. “We haven’t done anything to you since we’ve been here. We don’t even know you and I feel bad for the people that do.” All I wanted was a nice dinner with the person that I love and I can’t even do that. My cruiserweight is pulling me out of the restaurant at this point, which may be a good thing. He tells me to wait outside while he gets the bill and our stuff. I’m standing outside with my arms crossed leaning on the lamp post still fuming. 

“Nugget, are you ok?” I don’t answer, all I can do is groan. “Come on, let’s go back to the hotel, get some ice cream and watch movie or something” He takes my hand and leads me back to the car. When we get settled in he notices the look on my face. 

“I know it’s not the ideal date you wanted, but I always enjoy being out with you. And besides we can go back to the room where we don’t have to worry about getting harassed.” 

i nod in agreement. But then turn to him. “Don’t you ever get tired of staying in most of the time?” 

“Of course I do, sometime we have good day and sometimes we have bad days. But that won’t stop us from going out.” 

“Your right” I perked up as much as I could. “Anyway, since I picked dinner, why don’t you pick dessert” as soon as I say that he just looks at me. It takes me a minute. “Nasty” He laughs and chooses ice cream. 

One day we’ll have a normal date. I forgot what normal feels like.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks have passed and we haven’t been doing much. Dean is pretty much on his own now and they don’t have much of a storyline for TJ. Which sucks. We were hoping to get him back in the title picture. On the next 205 live TJ has a match against the Lucha House Party…again. 

While we’re out there, the house party says that they will be competing under Lucha House Party Rules. Which is total and complete horse shit. How can they get away with this? It’s just a total beat down of TJ. After the show the camera’s are going to shoot a scene with TJ and Lince Dorado. Lince was waiting for the rest of his team mates when TJ was going to blind side him. I stand there guarding the door to make sure the others don’t try to stop him. They come and try to convince me to move. Obviously they would be stupid to put their hands on me. Once the deed is done TJ comes out of the locker room, just smiling. 

“You wanna do what you wanna do in the ring, I’ll do what I wanna do outside of it” He smirks and leaves, while I follow. I wiggle my fingers in a goodbye motion. 

We lay low for a little while. TJ had to go see creative so I had some time to kill. Taking a breather from working out I go on twitter. I then see a tweet from WWE. 

@WWE - Due to @megatjp ’s actions, he is suspended until further notice. 

And underneath that is the video of what happens a few nights ago. I immediately text TJ. No answer. I don’t end up hearing from him until he gets back to the hotel. 

“Did they really suspend you?” I ask him

He just nods. “I kind of asked them for time off.” 

“Oh” My shoulders sink. “Is everything ok?” 

“Things are ok. I just need time to think about where this is going. I don’t seem to be getting much traction lately. I may need to change some things up when it comes to my character.” 

I don’t agree or disagree with that, but what does that mean for me? I don’t mean to be selfish in this situation but…without Dean or TJ I’m just another female talent backstage with nothing to do. 

We spend some time at TJ’s place. Which was fine until we had to talk. 

“TJ, I know we just got our relationship back on track but I think we rushed back into this. I missed you and I will never lie about that. But…until I figure this out, I don’t want to hold you back from anything.” 

“I can’t really change your mind about this, can I?” I’m looking at him with sad eyes now. 

“I’m not sure if I can handle a long distance relationship, especially not now. I’m not sure where my career is going now and...God this sounds so selfish...” 

I feel a single tear roll down my face. But I know where he’s coming from. 

“I get it Sky” He says, I sniffle. “We’ve been together for what seems like forever. Working wise, I mean.” While talking he helps me make a flight to the next city. We say our goodbyes, for now. But, I can tell this might be that last one. I give him a kiss on the cheek and make my way to the airport. 

Once SmackDown was done they were getting ready to tape 205 Live. 

This will be the last time I’m on 205, I don’t want to say forever…but it feels that way. I will confront the Lucha House Party tonight. This is the last time you will see me here, maybe ever. 

I am so angry.Because of. The “party” is out there right now and I want them to know just how angry I am. I make my way to the ring. 

“Are you happy with yourselves? Because of your BS rules, my best friend is suspended.” 

“It wasn’t because of any rules. Your “Boyfriend” decided to beat down one of our own, so we took action against it” Kalisto said.

I squint my eyes at him. “Do you hear yourself? You got uppity because TJ was tired of your made up rules and he actually did something about it. So you retaliate by telling Daddy Drake about how unfair it was. Was it unfair when you beat him down 3 on 1? Was it unfair when you beat the revival 3 on 2? Oh no? Be very careful about your next move. We’re not the only ones you’ve pissed off. We are just the only ones that won’t be around for a while.” 

Once I was done saying my peace, I went straight up to Kalisto and kicked him where the sun don’t shine.   
Back in the locker room, I had a realization…

I was going to be traveling by myself for a while. I’m not used to this. 

At the next RAW, I get called into Curano’s office, and he tells me that Dean is doing just fine by himself and TJ is going to be off TV for a while. He tells me that I’m being sent back to NXT to scope out who I think should come up next. I wrestle here and there but I’m more managerial material. 

I’m walking around backstage trying to find my brother. 

“Dean” 

“Hey…Are you ok?” 

“Yea, I was just in Curano’s office” 

“What did he want?” 

I sigh. “Could we talk for a little bit?”

“Of course. Talk to me kiddo” I roll my eyes at the comment. 

“I’m being sent back to NXT. Not because I belong there, but to find the right people to bring up tot he main roster. And since TJ and Dean don’t need me…I guess I don’t belong here” 

“You shut up right now. You know damn well you belong here. This is your chance to show them that you can do anything they ask of you”

I giggle. “Since when did you become a pep talker?”

“Only when our resident pep talker is down in the dumps.” 

We talk for a little bit more until he has to go for his match. 

The next morning, I say my goodbye to Dean and head to the city that NXT is in. All I would like to do is go home. All I want to do is crawl into my own bed. I understand that traveling is part of my job, but it sucks at the same time. We get to travel all over the world…but then there’s still that feeling. 

As I’m getting camera ready, I get an email from William Regal. I should go to his office when I am done. I knock on the door to the NXT general manager’s office. I hear “come in” in a suave English accent. “Ahh, Ms. Rose, I’ve been expecting you.” I shake his hand and take a seat across from him. 

“It is a bit weird being back here but I have to say I’m looking forward to seeing the talent you’ve been hiding from us.” 

He gives a laugh. “We do have some amazing talent here and I will be making sure they are on their best behavior” 

I smirk at him. “Don’t worry Mr. Regal, I will be looking at the not so good even closer.”

“I already have a few individuals that you should look into. They are a group of amazing athletes and they hold multiple titles.” 

“Oh, and who would they be?” I ask intrigued. 

“The Undisputed Era.” He’s just smiling. 

“Well, I do agree that they are talented and they deserve the titles they have. But they do have to know the main roster is much different then NXT.” 

“And who better to teach them then you? One of the best people on the mic. And your managerial skills are impeccable” 

“With all do respect Mr. Regal, stop blowing smoke up my ass. I will take a look and see for myself.”

“Ah, a mouth on you just like your brother. And with that I bid you farewell for now, I have much paperwork to get back to.”

Leaving his office I just take a moment to think about who he suggested. The Undisputed Era. Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Roderick Strong and Kyle O’Reilly. I admit I have a fondness for the bad boy….boys in this case. I stand backstage by a screen and just take it in. They do have potential on the main roster. But, I have also seen amazing talent get buried like no ones business. Good enough in NXT isn’t going to cut it. Especially if Curano wants then on RAW. 

I am still kind of sad to be here. I thought my relationship with TJ was back to where it was. But now that they have taken him off TV for who knows how long. We text here and there but it doesn’t seem like we’re getting back together. He wants to focus on other things and I don’t really blame him. I’m not going to pretend that I don’t miss him but I get it. It doesn’t help that I’m away from Dean as well. He is doing well without me. Seth is always doing well…and I miss Roman so much and really hope he’s doing well. That Monday night, I just cried. It just reminded me of my grandmother. She passed 6 years ago from Pancreatic cancer. And it still feels so unreal. Dean wanted to turn heel that night to mask the pain. But Seth and I knew he was hurting. I had to be held back from stopping him because even he didn’t tell me that he was turning. I guess he knew I would try to talk him out of it. And I would have. 

I was so lost in though that I didn’t see Adam Cole walk up to me. Behind him was the rest of his team. 

“Hey sorry to interrupt your thoughts Little Lady, but I thought we would introduce ourselves. I’m Adam” He extends his hand and I take it. As soon as I do, I just stare at him. There’s something familiar about Adam, but I can’t put my finger on it. I was about to say something when Kyle O’Reilly coughs. 

“What about the rest of us?” He says gesturing. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Adam and I just look at him like he just interrupted something. 

“Excuse my French with what I’m about to say. But I’m not here to play nice. I need to make sure you guys aren’t going to get buried under the talent on the main roster. I’ve seen so many people from tag teams to singles, go unnoticed by the general managers. I’m putting my ass on the line for any one on NXT that can prove they’re ready to show the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home, why you were signed in the first place.” 

They just stare at me. But I can see the wheels turning. “The spunk is strong with this one.” Bobby Fish says. 

“Which is exactly what we need. I mean look at what she did for The Shield.” Adam stated. 

“But look at The Shield now” Roderick Strong scoffed. 

“And you think that’s my fault?” I stared him down. 

“Stop it Rod, the things that happened with The Shield was not her fault. And you know that.” Cole said that with way to much defensiveness in my opinion. Why would he get so worked up over what used to be the Hounds of Justice? “Now, I think we could benefit from having her around” 

“Like getting us food and stuff” The NXT Tag Champs laughed and agreed. I was about to say something when Adam chimed in. 

“HEY! I know you two are better than that.” What the hell is going on? “Between the mic skills the 5 of us have, no word will go unheard. We will own NXT and then Monday Night RAW” Adam then smiles. 

I scoff. “Bold of you to assume you’re going to the flagship show” 

He puts his arm around my shoulder. “Bold of you to assume we aren’t. Its safe to say that SmackDown’s tag team division doesn’t need as much help as RAW’s” I ate to admit he has a point. I realize that his arm is still around me. For some reason I don’t mind it. But at the same time since we just met formally, so this is a bit weird. 

I shook him off of me, gently of course. “We’re going to see how this works at tomorrow’s house show. I’m going to go out and introduce you champ by champ. And you will carry on like you would normally. But with a little more vigor. All you have to do is show them who they shouldn’t mess with.” 

“Ha, sounds easy enough.” Adam says. 

“You say that now. Anyway…” I gave him my number. “If you have any questions or ideas you have let me know.” I turn to leave and all I can hear is snickering between the boys. They remind me of The Shield a little bit. 

When I get back to the hotel, I lay on the bed and text Dean. 

CR - Hey big bro   
DA - Hey Blue Sky, what’s going on?  
CR - Nothing much, just kinda lonely   
DA - Are the boys not keeping you company? Haha   
CR - I think I spent enough time with them today. Some of them kept bringing up The Shield and I just couldn’t handle that.   
DA - Assholes.   
DA - Don’t listen to them about that stuff, I know its hard. But you have to show them who they’re messing with and why they shouldn’t.   
CR - I guess so.   
CR - Have you heard from Roman?   
CR - How is he doing?  
DA - Last I heard he was doing well.   
CR - That’s great.   
CR - Can I ask you something?  
DA - Go for it.   
CR - Have you worked with Adam Cole before?   
DA - Not really, why do you ask?  
CR - I don’t know. Something about him today felt, weird…but not in a bad way.   
DA - Are you moving on from TJ so soon?  
CR - Not funny Jon.   
DA - Chillax, everything will be fine.   
DA - I’m at a show and I’m up next. I love you Blue Sky and will talk to you later.   
CR - Love you too Big Bro, kick ass!

Well that was a shorter conversation than I was hoping to have with him. He wasn’t much help. 

On NXT - I’m going to be meeting the Era in catering. (On camera) 

“Hey guys, are you ready for your…” I don’t get to finish my sentence as I’m hit in the face with food and drenched with what I’m hoping is water. As I’m wiping my face I hear someone behind me. “Guys, what the hell?” It’s Bobby Fish. “Adam is gonna be pissed.”

“Pfft” Roderick said. “He barely knows her, besides this was all an accident.” He says laughing. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, chill out” Kyle said nonchalantly. 

At that moment Adam walked in. “What the hell is going on?” He takes one look at me and turns to the tag champs.

I take this chance and say…”Maybe I was wrong to choose you guys for this opportunity.” 

“Cali please! I’m sorry for what they did and…” I stop him and walk away. 

I know this was all for the show, but I hate being sticky. Now I have to take a quick shower, get dressed and get my makeup done…again. Once I’m done I find them again. 

“Cali, I’m really sorry” Again I put my hand up and stop him again. 

“I need to know if you guys are going to take this seriously. This is important, not just for you…but for me as well. I have nothing going for me right now and I’m putting everything on the line to bring the right people up to the big leagues. Can all four of you look me in the eye and promise me that this won’t be a waste of time.” It wasn’t the greatest of speeches, but it’s whats been on my heart for a while now. 

“We promise” They surprised me by saying that simultaneously. It’s a start. 

I let them know that we’re going to interrupt Ricochet as he tells the Universe why he will become the new North American Champion. 

“Shouldn’t Adam be defending himself?” Bobby asks. 

“He can and he will, I’m just going to be here to stir the pot. Get the challenger riled up.” 

We’re waiting for our cue and I can tell the stable is getting nervous about me being with them. They already have a cult following, and I can understand their concern. In the middle of Ricochet sentence, the audience hears…SHOCK THE SYSTEM…

The four of them walk out with their confident swagger and it looks good. “Ric…o….chet…” Adam says. “What makes you think you’re worthy of this title?” All the challenger did was smile. 

“Please show me someone else that doesn’t think I would be a better champion then you? And I’m talking about someone other than the nobodies behind you.” 

“Funny you should request that because we actually have someone. I present to you, the new manager of The Undisputed Era, Ms. Cali Rose.” As I step into view I take a bow and the mic from Adam. “Hi” I say coyly. “I understand that you think you can win against Adam Cole” Ricochet nods and shrugs. “That’s funny because it seem you couldn’t do that a few weeks ago.” 

“That’s only because those clowns were out here!” He says and I just roll my eyes. 

“And what makes you think they won’t be out there when takeover comes around?”

“I will make sure they are banned from ringside.” 

“And what about me?” I ask him. 

“The same goes for you little girl” He says as a matter of factly. 

“Oh, is that right? Well, guess what? I can’t be banned because William Regal wants me there. And I know your a noble man who would never put his hands on a woman” I give him a whole damsel in distress face. Silence. “I didn’t think so” 

“So whether or not you like it, I will always have someone in my corner” Adam laughs. 

When we get backstage I tell the boys that they did great. I’m going to change and tell Adam to stay behind for a while, we have to go over what we’ll be doing in the coming episodes of NXT, house shows and Takeover. 

After I’m done changing I sit and just think. This didn’t go so bad and we had great chemistry. And I hate to admit but it was kind of fun. I wasn’t expecting the crowd to react they way they did. I text my brother to see how his match went. 10 minutes go by and no answer. He’s probably with some of the guys. They normally go to a bar or something after a house show. I should go talk to the champ before it gets too late. 

I was walking towards the Undisputed Era’s locker room. I wanted to talk to him about what I’m going to be looking at. And that I will be coming out with them in the coming shows and talking smack and everything they would normally do. I’m just there for assurance. As I was walking up to the door I can hear him on the phone. I was going to walk away and come back in like 5 minutes until I heard…

“Dean we have to tell her. I don’t know if I can keep quiet any longer.” 

Why was he talking to my brother and what the hell is he talking about?! I didn’t have to wait long…genius had Dean on speaker. 

“Listen, after everything that went down I haven’t had a chance to tell her. All you have to do is hold out until we can be in the same place. And that won’t be until Sunday at the Rumble.”

Adam groaned and was about to protest when Dean said…

“We’ll sit her down, and gently tell her that her and I are not actually blood related. I will always be her big brother. But you’re her actual brother and the rest of that story is for you to tell.” 

“I don’t know if I can keep my mouth shut for the next few days. I’ve wanted to meet her so bad and tell her that I’m sorry for what our mother did.” 

I start to realize I’m breathing super hard. Dean’s not my brother. Everything I’ve come to know is a lie. I have to get out of here. I can’t let him know I was listening. Come on feet move. 

“Cali, are you ok?” Adam is looking at me now. 

Without a word I just start running. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’m going.


	11. Chapter 11

What the hell am I supposed to think now? I can’t just pretend I didn’t hear that. I feel like my entire life has been a lie. Who even am I? 

I hear a knock on the door. I hadn’t realize that my feet took me to a closet. “Cali, please come out, I can explain” I hear Adam say from the other side. I sniffle out a “Go away” But to no avail. “Please Skylar, Please just let me talk to you” 

“GO AWAY!!!!!” I yell this time. My sobbing continues, but I can hear his footsteps as he walks away. Just then my phone rings. It’s Dean. I let it ring the first 2 times. But I manually ended the calls the other 4 times. He sends me a text message. 

DA - Blue Sky, please answer the phone. I know you’re upset and I should have told you sooner. I just didn’t know how. This is not something that I can just bring up over dinner. I need you to know that nothing would change. I would still be your older brother…if you want me to. But you need to give Adam a chance. Skylar Reign…you will always be a Good. Nothing would ever change that. Please either answer this text or call me back. I Love You. 

I appreciate everything he said but you can’t just drop this on someone and expect them to be all good about something so life changing. I don’t want to talk to either of them right now. I need to make sure I can make it out of this closet, to my rental and to the hotel without anyone seeing me. 

Once I’m in my room, I breakdown all over again. I truly don’t know what to think. Am I blowing this out of proportion? Should I be happy that I have two brothers now? I get into the shower and sit with my back turned to the water. I’m small enough that I fit in most of the hotel bathtubs. I really wish I had someone to talk to. I don’t think anyone will understand. I don’t even know if I understand. It’s been a good half hour before I get back up. I’m thinking about everything I’ve come to know. My mother wasn’t really my mother. Jon’s not my brother. My childhood home, wasn’t my home. But why? Why me? Why wasn’t I told from the beginning that I belonged to another family. The better question would be why did my original family give me up? Why didn’t Adam come find me sooner to tell me? Why wouldn’t my birth mother come find me after all these years? I don’t even know how many years it’s been. 

I dry off and put my favorite pajama dress on. It’s some of the villains from Disney. As a security blanket I literally have…my baby blanket. Was this from my birth mother? Or was it from Jon’s mom? This is too weird! This blanket means everything to me. I take it everywhere and if I’m ever feeling anxious or scared or confused, I hold onto it and I instantly feel better. It’s not really working right now. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to get rid of it. My phone goes off again and this time it’s Adam. 

AC - Cali, I just wanted to make sure you made it back to the hotel safe.   
AC - Dean and I would like to come over tomorrow.   
AC - To the hotel that is.   
AC - I’m not sure if he told you but he’s taking an early flight out to us and is going to meet me here.   
AC - Please let us come to your room and talk about this. 

I sit there and sigh. I want to…but I don’t know how I’m going to react. I don’t want to hurt Adam’s feelings, its just…I don’t know him. 

CR - ok, just let me know what time.   
CR - Also, I’m sorry for yelling, I just didn’t know how to react and I’m scared. 

Not a minute later my phone went off again.

AC - Please don’t apologize, I should apologize.   
AC - I didn’t mean for that information to slip like that.   
AC - I just wanted to get to know you and I might have come off too strong.   
CR - I would like to get to know you though, I mean…if that’s ok with you  
AC - Of course, I would love to get to know you.   
AC - We’ll have the important stuff talked about tomorrow  
AC - For now, ask me anything you want to know about me  
CR - When’s your birthday?   
AC - Woah, starting off with the hard hitting question already? Lol   
CR - Lol that wasn’t that bad  
AC - July 5th, what about yours?  
CR - Wow, that’s really close to mine!   
CR - Mine is June 22.   
AC - Oh, we are going to party big this year.   
AC - What’s your favorite color?  
CR - Pink, yours?   
AC - Hmm, can’t say that I’ve ever had a favorite color  
CR - I’m calling BS, whether you’ve thought about it or not, everyone has a favorite color.   
AC - Hmm, red then I guess.   
CR - Alright then, favorite movie?  
AC - Oh my god, there are so many to choose from, let me think. 

I send him the rolling eyes emoji. 

AC - Hey, respect your elders!

I laugh. 

CR - You’re not that much older than me you know.   
AC - I’m still older though.   
AC - What’s your favorite movie?  
CR - Who Framed Roger Rabbit, easily.   
AC - I can’t say I ever seen that  
CR - Are you kidding me!?   
AC - You’re acting like it’s a federal crime lol   
CR - Umm…that’s because it is!  
CR - When we have some time, we’re going to watch it!  
AC - Lol  
AC - Hey Kiddo, it’s getting late  
AC - Let’s continue this tomorrow   
AC - Ok?  
CR - Yea ok, I do feel a little better   
CR - Thank you Adam  
AC - My real name is Austin if you wanna call me by that   
CR - You don’t look like an Austin  
CR - And when I think Austin I think Xavier Woods lol!  
AC - Now I can tell you that we are two very different people haha   
CR - See you tomorrow Austin   
AC - See you tomorrow Skylar 

That was actually an ok conversation. Thinking about it, What if I don’t want anything to change. What happens if I have to change my name, what if Skylar isn’t my real name? What if Jon’s mom had it legally changed. I’m not really looking forward to this talk, but would I want to be left in the dark for forever? 

The next morning, I wake up to a text from Dean. 

DA - Good morning Blue Sky, I’ll be at the hotel in about 15 minutes  
CR - Ok 

That’s all I could say. I get dressed, put my hair in a ponytail and sit on the bed just waiting. 10 minutes later I hear knocking on my door. I slowly walk over and look through the peep hole. It’s my “brothers”. I take a deep breath and open the door. Dean steps in first. 

“Hey Blue Sky, I thought I would bring you a little something.” He hands me a hot chocolate from Dunkin Donuts. I know they just go by Dunkin now, but I think thats stupid. “I know you love to start your mornings with it when we’re on the road” He knows me so well. Adam emerges from behind him with one hand behind his back. 

“I don’t know if this is going to be as good as the hot chocolate. But I was told that you…” He then put his hand in front of me. “Like sharks” He was holding a Beanie Baby Shark. I could help but smile. “Thanks Austin, and I don’t just like them…I love them” 

“Wow, you guys are on a real name basis” He brings the desk chair over to the bed and sits across from me. “Alright Lady and Gent, how to we begin?”

“How come you guys took to long to tell me. I mean, grant it I found out by accident, but I mean still” I asked now clutching the shark Austin just gave me just scared of the answer.

Dean was the first to say something. “Mom told me not to. By the time you joined our family I was already 5 going on 6. I didn’t know what to make of it. I just knew that we were going to get another kid. I met Austin’s mom when she dropped you off.” 

“Where were you?” I asked turning to the leader of The Undisputed Era. 

“In the car, Dad made my mom do this. I saw what was happening but I didn’t know what was going on. I was 3 when it happened so I didn’t think it was a big deal. I didn’t know how wrong I was until I was 19. When I found out I had a sister all I wanted to do was find you. Mom told me it wasn’t a good idea. That you wouldn’t remember who I was. Who she was. And she was right about that.” 

“How did you know who I was when you saw me?” 

“I just knew. Its an amazing thing that God brought us together in this business. I wish we would have crossed paths sooner. Now, all I would like to do is get to know you. Dean’s told me some things but, its not the same you know” 

Dean got up, sat next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. “Blue Sky, nothing is going to change between us. I’m always going to be your older brother. But now you have another one. We can be one big happy family” 

“You’re saying that like its no big deal…” I got up “My whole life is one big lie. Is Skylar even my real name? Because apparently Good Isn’t” I was on the verge of tears at this point. “I’m not blaming either of you for what happened but you have to see it from my point of view. I feel like my whole life isn’t mine. I grew up with what I thought was my family to come to find out that the last 27 years of my life was a delusion. I don’t even know who I am anymore.” 

“Sky I know this is bad. But you have to know one thing.” Adam hands me a paper. “This is your birth certificate.” SKYLAR RAE JENKINS. “You can have all the names in the world, but you will always be Skylar.” 

I’m shaking at this point. I have a birth certificate at home that says SKYLAR REIGN GOOD. Is that one fake, is this one fake? “I want to be alone…please” Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Adam wanting to say something but Dean stopping him. Not a second later Dean hugs me. As soon as they left I broke down again. All I care about right now is going home. 

It wasn’t that long of a flight but it felt like forever. When I get out of the uber, I notice that my door is open. Only in horror movies do you go in and check without calling the police. But all I could think about was Mina. I run in and stop in my tracks. Everything is overturned, out of place and stolen. 

“MINA!” I call out. nothing. I keep looking around and see someone small moving in the corner. It was her. “Thanks God! Mina, come here baby girl” I put my hand out to her so she knows. Its ok. It takes a minute or two but she comes to me. I hug her so hard that I apologize to her but I’m just glad she’s safe and alive. I head up to my room with her in my arms and I’m devastated. Nothing is in its place, they took my jewelry, my TV, my game systems, everything. Then I notice that my photo albums are gone too. All my memories are gone. It’s like I have to start all over again. Was this God telling me something? I call the police, they said they will be here soon and to stay out of the house. The next person I call is Dean, but he doesn’t answer. I try one more phone call. 

“Hey Sky, are you ok?”

“Adam” I say completely crying now.

“What’s wrong!? What happened?!”

“Someone broke into my house. Everything is gone”

“Oh my God, are you ok?” He sounds like he’s having a full on panic attack. 

“Yea, I wasn’t home when they did this.” 

“Thank God” 

“Austin, do you think…maybe…you can come over here?” I asked sheepishly, but also with desperation. 

“I’ll pack some stuff now and catch the next flight out. After you talk to the police, go find a hotel nearby and we’ll go back to your place when I get there” 

“Ok” I was able to sniffle out. 

Once the police were done searching they were going to come back tomorrow and look around some more. They don’t think the burglars will come back for a second time, but they don’t want to risk me being there. Now I had to find a hotel that was pet friendly. Good thing New York is full of them. Settling into the room I let Mina out of her travel bag. Then I hear my phone ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Blue Sky, what’s the matter?” It was Dean.

“Someone broke into my house while we were on the road” I simply told him. 

“Holy crap kid, where’s Mina?” He asked. 

“Right next to me. She was the first person I went to look for.” As I say this, I’m petting her. Letting her know I will never leave her again. I just hope she can handle all the traveling I have to do. 

“Thank goodness, did they take anything?”

“They took everything Jon, my jewelry, my championship replica’s from the company…and they took the photo albums we made together” 

“Oh Sky, I’m so sorry…Do you need me to come to New York?”

“Don’t get mad but, when I couldn’t get a hold of you…I actually called Adam. He’s on his way over now” 

He scoffed. “Why would I get mad about that. Always know that when you can’t find one brother you can always run to the other” My heart skipped a little. Is this a perk of having two brothers? “And when you can’t find either of us, we have some splaining to do” I chuckled. Dean was always good at making me feel better. “Let me know when Adam gets there, ok?”

“Ok, we’re going back to my house with the police so they can look around some more. I’m not looking to get anything back but…it didn’t help to tell the authorities” 

“It never hurts to do that. I love you Blue Sky, we’ll talk tomorrow” 

“Love you too Jon, Goodnight” that ended the conversation. 

I don’t know what time Adam is going to get here, I try to stay awake but its hard. I end up falling asleep with my phone in hand. At about 2:30 in the morning, my phones rings. 

“Hello?” I say very sleepily. 

“Hey Sky, sorry to wake you but I’m in the city, I’ll be at the hotel soon” He says nervously. 

“Ok, no problem, let me know when you’re in the lobby” 

“You got it kiddo” 

And that was that conversation. Since he wasn’t flying international, he’s coming from Laguardia. It’s not going to take him that long to get here. When I go to get him I let the front desk know he’s staying with me. Once in the room, I can’t help but take my sweatshirt off and sit on the bed. 

“Tired Cali?” 

I just nod. 

“Come on, lay down.” I do as I’m told. “You had a more exciting day than you would have hoped.” 

“Thank you again Adam, I really appreciate you coming all the way over here” 

“No problem Cali.” 

I lay down, turn to him and say…”I’ve actually been playing around with my name after all this came out.” 

Adam chuckles. “Oh yea? What have you come up with?”

“Cali Cole” I giggle a little from being so tired. 

“Heh, sounds like the calico cat…maybe I could call you that from time to time. My Calico” 

“I like that” I say as my eyes start to close completely. 

Adam starts to pet my head like a cat and I”m loving it. “Goodnight my Calico” 

Its about nine in the morning when I wake up. I look around the room remembering what happened yesterday. my head turns to the right and I notice someone in the next bed. Then remember that Adam came all the way from Florida for me. This is still pretty weird but I need some kind of support right now. I feel like I’m settling for Adam since I did call Dean first, but…I am so happy he’s here. I go to his bed and shake him a bit. 

“Adam? Adam, wake up” he jolts awake in a panic. 

“What happened? What’s going on?!” I can’t help but giggle a little bit. I gently take his arm and sit his down on the bed. 

“Nothing, I just thought maybe it was time to get up.” He looks at the clock. 

“Wow, that’s later than I normally sleep.” 

“Sorry” 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. We should get a start, we have to go to the next city for NXT today.” 

We got ready and headed to my place. We called the police and they were there in a matter of minutes. As I was speaking to them Adam went looking around. Not that I minded, but I can’t imagine he’s going to find anything. All the questions were pretty much the same from last night. No I wasn’t in the house. No I don’t know who would do this. I travel for 90 percent of the year, so I’m never home. What bothered me is they suggested that I either move in with someone who is stationary so that someone is always home, or move in with a family member. Too bad my only family members are Dean and Adam. I don’t want to move to Nevada and Florida is cool and all because…you know…Disney World…but I don’t want to leave the city. New York is my home. I can’t just move away from here. 

Tonight on NXT, Adam is going out to the ring to prove a point. He’s going to win a match before takeover. We go out to the ring and he issues an Open Challenge. The superstar that answers this challenge is Tino Sabbatelli. The rest of the Undisputed Era was getting ready for their matches tonight, so I will be making sure that Adam wins this match. It’s what I do best. I’m cheering Adam on from all sides and just spouting little insults at his opponent. Tino got the upper hand and while Adam looked like he was in pain, he was just strutting the stuff he thinks he has. But took a second to look at me, wink and smile. I think I threw up a little bit. I mean, it’s not secret that TJ and I are no longer together, but that doesn’t give him the right to make me feel weird. He’s so not my type. The match goes back and forth for a little bit until Sabbetelli gets thrown out of the ring and on the floor. He’s getting himself together, just as Adam is in the ring. I’m talking to the Floridian, when I notice Tino next to me. He’s starting to flirt with me. As far as I know, this isn’t part of what we had talked about. I didn’t know how to react, so I just moved to the other side of the ring. After a little while more of fighting and creepy stares, the match is over. Adam won. All I wanna do is get away from this creep. 

After the show I’m waiting for Adam. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tino walk up to me. Not only does he get too close to me, he slaps me on my butt. “Hey little lady.” He says with a smirk. I in turn slap him. As I’m going to get Adam, he grabs both of my wrists and pins me against the wall. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice” He gets closer to my face. “I’ll forgive you, if you give me a kiss” 

“Get the hell off me” 

“Come on baby, I can give you everything that that cruiserweight couldn’t” 

“Fuck off!” I say with as much vigor as I could. 

“Ok, fine…I will just have to show you” 

He lets one of my hands go and grabs my face. I try to push him off but he’s too strong. So I start screaming. 

“HELP!!!” I’m crying at this point but I keep going. “HELP ME PLEASE!” 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON!?” Tino lets my face go and I turn to see the rest of the Undisputed Era. “Get you’re hands off of her before we hurt you worse than we’re already going to” 

“I’m not afraid of you…any of you.”

Just then Adam walked out. “ GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. MY. SISTER. BEFORE. I. CASTRATE. YOU. SO. BAD. THE. COMPANY. WILL. HAVE. TO. MAKE. A. NEW. DIVISION. FOR YOU.” 

“Your sister?” 

“Did I stutter? I don’t give a damn who you think you are. I’m going to Regal and let him know what you just tried to do” Just as he finished that sentence, Adam punched Tino right in the jaw. As soon as I was free I ran to Adam. I held on to his arm all the way to Regal’s office. 

“Mr. Regal, we need to speak, not as the Undisputed Era, not as Adam Cole, as Austin.” 

“This must be very serious”


End file.
